


til we meet again, my caped knight

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Currently a WIP, F/F, KaraLena, Lena Luthor Is A Lesbian, Lena Luthor is a vampire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SuperCorp, Vampire AU, Vampire!Lena, kara danvers is pansexual, karlena, queer up people, supercorp au, supercorp wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: Kara swoops in to stop two wannabe  hunters who are attacking a vampire, and instead of vanishing (as vampires tend to do) the woman sticks around, telling Supergirl her name is Lena.Three weeks later Kara accompanies Clark to interview Lena Luthor and is shocked to see the vampire from before who has been on her mind far more than she’d care to admit (so every waking moment of the day).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 109
Kudos: 546





	1. Thou art a tease, Kara Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make a vampiric one shot but some plot snuck in so this will have multiple chapters
> 
> lena’s language is all over the place, you have been warned ^-^

Kara was patrolling National City. She’d always enjoyed flying far above even the skyscrapers- it was much quieter above the hustle and bustle of the city, and though she did keep her ears perked for any signs of trouble, she could usually allow her mind to quiet in a sort of meditation. She’d been zoned out for nearly an hour when she tuned in to what was definitely some kind of altercation.

“ _Fucking bloodsucker! Drinking that shit in broad daylight? Disgusting. Fucking monster._ ”

Kara flipped over and searched for the source of the angry words, quickly locating the ranting man in a small side alley. He was standing in a fighting stance, a stake in his hand, and a woman was beside him, also in a fighting stance and with a plain aluminum cannister clutched in her hands. Across from them a dark-haired woman was leaning against a brick wall, a scowl on her pale face. Kara could hear the rapid heartbeats of the two humans as well as the other woman’s much slower heartbeat. She was definitely a vampire, and she’d had the misfortune to come across two wannabe vampire hunters. The vampire was holding a blood bag with a straw poked into it, though she didn’t seem to have had the chance to drink much of it yet.

“What kind of idiots interrupt a feeding vampire?” Kara muttered to herself. She sped towards the group and got there just as the woman lobbed the cannister, likely full of silver powder, at the vampire’s feet. Kara caught and swaddled the cannister in her cape in a heartbeat, and at the same time the vampire dropped her meal and leaped up onto the roof of one of the buildings making up the alleyway. There was a loud bang as the cannister exploded in Kara’s cape, but the Kryptonian fabric held strong and no powder escaped. Behind Kara, the abandoned blood bag hit the ground and the thick red liquid began to seep out, staining the pavement.

“Supergirl! What’re you doing? That leech is escaping!” The woman yelled, pointing at the vampire, who was curiously frozen on the roof (vampires usually disappeared as soon as possible in Kara’s limited experience).

Kara unclipped her cape and tied it in a knot, wrinkling her nose. She was going to have to fly back to the DEO to get it cleaned, and she was going to have to be mindful of the turns or she’d crash. She heaved an annoyed sigh before turning to the humans and crossing her arms, her poor cape clutched in one hand.

“What am _I_ doing? What are _you two_ doing? You can’t just go around attacking people!” Kara exclaimed, glaring at the humans. They both looked at her, startled.

“That _thing_ isn’t a person,” the man said, scoffing. “It’s a monster. Aren’t you supposed to protect the people of this city from monsters?”

“It’s a vampire,” the woman added, apparently thinking Supergirl wasn’t aware of that fact.

“I know _she’s_ a vampire,” Kara retorted, rolling her eyes. “And that doesn’t mean you can just attack her. I promised to protect _everyone_ in National City, not just humans. Aliens, vampires, whatever. As long as they’re not hurting anyone, they’re under my protection.” The two humans looked very surprised.

“Honestly,” Kara muttered to herself, “you’d think they’d have figured it out by now. This is the third attack I’ve had to stop this week. Do I need to hold a press conference?” Kara paused, realizing she’d managed to get all of the other wannabe hunters arrested, so word likely hadn’t spread. “Oh Rao I need to hold a press conference, don’t I?” Kara groaned quietly, and the vampire perched on the roof chuckled.

“Not hurting anyone?” The man yelled. “ _Not hurting anyone_?! She was standing here sucking on a bag of blood. Blood!” He gesticulated wildly with his hands, nearly flinging the stake aside in the process. Definitely a _wannabe_ hunter, then.

“Yes,” Kara said as patiently as she could, wondering if humans weren’t as smart as she’d been giving them credit for. “She was standing here, not bothering anyone, consuming blood from a bag that comes from one of the many blood centers around the city. Meaning someone willingly gave some of their blood in exchange for money. Capitalism at its finest. No one died to provide that blood. She’s doing less harm than someone eating a cheeseburger.”

“But it’s human blood!” The woman retorted indignantly. Kara breathed out heavily through her nose to stop herself from sighing.

“Again, no harm done. Plenty of cultures use animal blood for meals. It’s really not that different.” Kara shrugged one shoulder as both humans looked at her, mouths agape in horrified outrage. “What? All species need to consume something to survive, at least this vampire is doing so in a way that is harmless. From where I’m standing, you two are the problem.”

“Vampires aren’t protected under the law, Supergirl,” the woman said stiffly.

“But there _are_ laws for attacking people without solid evidence of their being a vampire,” Kara countered, a small smirk on her face. Honestly, she thought that that law’s mere existence was counterproductive, since it meant attacking a vampire was okay, but she’d been quite successful at twisting it to her advantage so far.

“She just leaped up onto a roof,” the man said, scoffing.

“Yeah, _after_ you attacked her.” Kara scowled at them both, and the woman looked slightly chastised.

“B-but she was drinking blood!” The man protested.

“How exactly did you know it was blood?” Kara questioned, raising her eyebrows. “You’re too far away to clearly see the bag. She could have just been a human with a penchant for oddly packaged tomato juice, or even just wine.”

“Fuck,” the man muttered. There had been a court case a few months ago where that exact argument had been used to convict a wannabe hunter of endangering humans by rushing to judgment.

While she’d been talking, Kara had slipped her phone out of the hidden pocket on the thigh of her suit and surreptitiously texted Maggie the situation. Luckily for her, her favorite pro-vamp detective had only been a few streets away, and Kara could hear her heartbeat approaching the alleyway.

“I suggest you just confess,” Kara said coolly. “The court tends to be more lenient that way.” She watched, amused, as both humans exchanged a glance, clearly debating running. Maggie entered the alley just as they turned around, and when she flashed her badge they both sighed in defeat.

“I’m not sure if I should thank you for doing my job for me or be worried you’ll make me obsolete,” Maggie commented wryly as she cuffed the humans. Kara snorted.

“I accept thanks in the form of food, Detective Sawyer,” Kara replied, grinning. Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, I know.” She glanced up at the vampire, curious as to why she’d stuck around, before beginning to lead the humans away. “See ya later, Supes.”

“You know calling me that just makes me hungry for soup!” Kara yelled after her. Maggie laughed and was quickly out of sight, along with her two arrests. Sometimes Kara wondered if Alex and Maggie hadn’t worked out because they were too much alike. Kara had only been able to tell when they were wearing each other’s clothes because of her heightened sense of smell, and they both enjoyed teasing her way too much. Hell, their relationship had started off as some kind of law enforcement turf war! 

A light thud behind her broke her out of her musings, and she turned to see the vampire standing a few feet away, her brilliant green eyes focused on Kara.

“Oh, uh… hello,” Kara said nervously. She’d saved plenty of vampires, but they rarely stuck around after, likely worried she’d whisk them away to some secret government facility for testing. She couldn’t really blame them- her cousin had done it a few times before she’d shut him down and raided the facility, helping the captured vamps escape. And since she’d done so while wearing a black suit that covered her head to toe, the vampires didn’t know who had saved them and the government had placed a sizeable bounty on a shadow. (Alex hadn’t been too happy about that little stunt, mostly because Kara didn’t tell her until after.)

“My thanks to thee for coming to mine aid,” the vampire murmured. She came closer to Kara, gliding silently over the ground, and only came to a stop when she was so close they were practically chest to chest.

“Uh, uhm, yeah, uh, no problem,” Kara whispered, stammering. This close she could see the little flecks of gold in the woman’s pale green eyes, the sharp angles of her cheekbones and jaw, her unnaturally perfect pale skin a stark contrast to the inky hair spilling over her shoulders. She was dressed casually in black jeans and a dark green sweater, sunglasses dangling from its neckline and a simple gold necklace interwoven with lapis lazuli snug around her neck. The necklace explained her lack of a blistering sunburn.

The woman suddenly closed the space between them, resting her arms on Kara’s shoulders and wrapping them around her in a hug, ducking her head and pressing her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“You smell divine, darling,” the vampire murmured, and Kara stiffened. Could a vampire bite her? She was supposedly invulnerable, but none had tried (yet), so she couldn’t be sure. The metallic scent of the spilled blood from earlier reminded Kara that this vampire had been feeding when she’d been interrupted and Kara forced herself to relax- she knew that fear was a turn on for some vampires, and while she didn’t think a vampire drinking from a blood bag was that type, she couldn’t be sure.

“Uh, thanks,” Kara said, awkwardly clearing her throat and fighting down a blush. This vampire was unfairly beautiful and it was making things difficult! “I can go get you a fresh blood bag, if you’d like. It’ll only take a few minutes.” She tried to gently extract herself from the woman’s grip, but the woman only clung tighter.

“Mmm, no, I am fine right here,” the vampire mumbled into her neck. Kara jolted when she felt sharp teeth skim across her flushed skin.

“When I told the detective I liked food as thanks, I meant me _getting_ food, not me _being_ food,” Kara joked. Why why why did she always resort to awkward humor in uncomfortable situations?

The woman pulled back enough to meet Kara’s eyes, a serious expression on her face.

“I would never bite someone without their consent, darling.” The vampire’s brow furrowed a bit. “Well, so long as I am in control. If I am starved to the point of insanity I would act exactly as those humans seemed to think I do.” She sounded sad about that, and though Kara wasn’t sure if it was because of her nature or the cruel things the people from earlier had said, she found herself wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist and hugging her (only slightly tighter than she would a human since she hadn’t had much physical experience with vampires).

“People can be mean when they aren’t willing to understand those who are different,” Kara mumbled, reaching up and stroking the woman’s hair softly. “It’s a reflection of their own shortcomings, not anyone else’s.”

The woman laughed softly, pulling back to look at Kara once again, one eyebrow raised and amusement dancing in her eyes, her lips curling upwards.

“Thou worried I may bite thee, yet now thou art comforting me?”

“Well, you were nibbling my neck a little,” Kara said defensively, though she was unable to stop herself from smiling back at the woman. “And I’ve had to deal with plenty of humans who don’t like me, whether they know I’m Supergirl or not.”

“Those humans were fools indeed,” the woman murmured. She left one arm wrapped around Kara but brought the other up so she could cup one of the Kryptonian’s cheeks. “To reject anyone so kind and radiant as thyself is the epitome of idiocy.” Kara couldn’t help but give a short, breathy laugh.

“You’re quite the flatterer, mystery woman.”

“I speak naught but the truth,” the woman replied earnestly, and Kara couldn’t help but believe her. “Pray tell, why am I such a mystery?”

“Well for starters, I don’t even know your name,” Kara said quietly, her arms still loosely wrapped around the vampire’s waist.

“Nor I yours, but I think hearing your beautiful voice speak my name is worth a slight disadvantage,” the vampire mused, stroking Kara’s cheekbone absently with her thumb. “You may call me Lena.”

“Lena,” Kara murmured, trying out the name. It was oddly fitting. Of course someone with such an elegant name would have Kara blushing to her ears within minutes of speaking to her.

“Mhm, I was correct,” Lena whispered, a pleased smile on her face.

“I really don’t think I can blush anymore, Lena,” Kara blurted. Lena laughed quietly, and Kara’s breath caught in her throat, her heartrate speeding up even more. Rao, this was embarrassing. Was Lena’s effect on her a vampire thing, or just a Lena thing? Kara prayed to Rao that it was just a Lena thing. If all vampires could make her heart pound this way she was doomed.

“But thou art so very pretty when thou art blushing,” Lena replied, her breath ghosting over Kara’s lips. Kara gulped, her eyes darting down to Lena’s lips before she could stop herself. Rao, even with only one vampire able to do this she was already doomed. “I unfortunately have some things to attend to, darling, but I know we shall meet again soon.” Lena’s eyes were full of regret, but before Kara could wonder just why Lena cared so much she felt cool lips press against her cheek. A heartbeat later Lena had disappeared. Kara’s arms fell to her sides and she stood in the alley, swaying slightly.

“ _Til we meet again, my caped knight_.”

///

“Why are you so against this Lena Luthor person?” Kara asked Clark, easily matching his agitated stride even as she fiddled with her glasses. She knew there was no way this Lena was _her_ Lena- oh Rao she’d started to think of the vampire as hers, when had that happened? Kara’s face flushed at the realization and she once again wondered how the woman had such a hold on her. She was immune to a vampire’s charm, enough had tried to control her (either during a fight or just out of fear of what she might do to them) that she was sure of that, yet she’d only met this particular vampire once and had been thinking about her constantly ever since. It had been nearly three weeks, and while Kara would never admit it even to Alex, she had taken to scouring the streets for the alluring vampire every chance she got.

“Because her brother is Lex Luthor,” Clark growled, breaking Kara out of her spiraling thoughts. Kara’s brow crinkled as she tried to remember why Clark didn’t like Lex.

“He… he tried to… uh…” Kara trailed off. Clark had too many enemies for her to keep track of, what with his two different identities, both of which seemed to have a penchant for getting into trouble: Superman for fighting villains and Clark Kent for exposing them.

“He tried to kill me in an attempt to impress the vampire queen and get her to change him,” Clark said tersely. “And he nearly succeeded. He created synthetic kryptonite, Kara. He may not have found a way to make it stable, but it’s still just as effective.”

“What does that have to do with Lena? Wait, why did the vampire queen want you dead?” Kara blurted. She’d never met the vampire queen, of course, nor did she know much about her aside from rumors and a few press releases, but she’d gotten the feeling that the woman genuinely wanted vampires to coexist peacefully with other species. If a vampire went rogue and killed or turned humans, they swiftly disappeared, and Kara figured that was due to the vampire queen.

“Lena is his sister, and I’ve heard several people say she’s even smarter than her brother, which means she’s even more dangerous. And why _wouldn’t_ the vampire queen want me dead? I’m one of the few people who could easily kill one of her kind.” Clark said it like it should be obvious, but Kara grabbed his arm, pulling him to an abrupt halt in the middle of L-Corp’s lobby.

“Kal,” Kara began, frowning, “you can’t judge someone on what their family has done. Nor can you call them dangerous based on their potential for danger alone. Just think of what would happen if society treated _us_ that way. Rao, that’s the exact attitude Lex had towards _you_. And the vampire queen has never sent anyone after me, as far as I know. Lex might have just assumed the same as you have.”

Clark had been tense with anger and nerves since he’d asked Kara to come with him to the interview, but he deflated slightly at Kara’s words, sighing.

“I know, Kara. It’s just… you don’t know the Luthors like I do,” Clark muttered, apparently deciding to shelve the discussion of the undead monarch. “I’ll try to be polite. Just… you need to be careful. That’s why I brought you here- so you’ll know what to watch out for.”

Kara’s face scrunched up as she regarded her cousin, but she reluctantly nodded.

“I’ll be careful, if you’ll be open-minded,” Kara bargained. Clark sighed and nodded, and as soon as Kara released her tight grip on his arm he led them over to the elevator. He was too deep in his own thoughts to notice Kara’s heartbeat pick up speed at being in an enclosed space, too busy worrying about future dangers to recall his cousin’s claustrophobia. He didn’t remember it until Kara dashed out of the elevator as soon as it reached the top floor, her heart pounding so hard he was amazed he hadn’t noticed earlier.

“You okay?” Clark asked quietly, quickly catching up to his cousin and putting his hand on her shoulder. Kara nodded, her face pale.

“I’m good. We’d better hurry or we’ll be late.” Kara pulled away from Clark and walked briskly over to the secretary’s desk, Clark a few paces behind.

“Hi, I’m Clark Kent with the Daily Planet, here for an interview with Miss Luthor,” Clark said. The secretary, _Jess Huang_ according to the name plaque on her desk, nodded and checked her computer.

“Of course, Mr. Kent, Miss Luthor is expecting you.” Jess turned to face Kara, a steely look in her eyes. “And you are?”

“Oh, uh, Kara Danvers,” Kara said quickly, reaching up to fiddle with her glasses. 

“She’s an old family friend, and since she’s thinking of becoming a reporter I thought I’d let her tag along,” Clark explained, trying to sound nonchalant. Jess looked unimpressed.

“I’ll need to check with Miss Luthor. Wait here, please,” Jess said curtly. She stood and made her way over to the large double doors, slipping inside. Kara couldn’t help but try to listen in, yet found that the office was Super soundproof. Huh. She and Clark exchanged a look right as the doors opened again. Jess stepped out, and a familiar person followed her.

She was dressed in an emerald green blouse and pressed black slacks, tall high heels and simple gold jewelry completing the look. Her dark hair was up in a perfect bun, dark red lipstick painted across her lips, and not a speck of lapis lazuli in sight, but Kara would have recognized her anywhere.

Lena Luthor _was_ her Lena.

Lena was sizing up Clark, but her sharp eyes darted over to Kara when the blonde squeaked in surprise. Lena’s eyes widened slightly, but otherwise there was no indication that she may have recognized Kara as Supergirl. She may have just been surprised to see some random blonde standing next to Clark Kent and blushing for no apparent reason. Kara belatedly realized that Lena had somehow masked her slower heartbeat with one that sounded distinctly human. Kara was actually relieved at that- Clark was already biased because Lena was a Luthor, if he’d realized she was a vampire too there was no way this interview would be civil.

“Why don’t you both come in and have a seat,” Lena offered, opening the door in invitation. Jess gave her boss an odd look but went back to her desk, watching Clark and Kara suspiciously as they entered Lena’s office.

Kara sat down in one of the chairs opposite Lena’s desk, and when Lena walked around to her own chair, passing through a patch of sunlight along the way, Kara very nearly used her super speed to yank her back into the shade before she realized that Lena was fine. The result was a sort of flailing jolt that made Kara’s face flush with embarrassment. Either the windows had some kind of special technology, or Lena was hiding lapis lazuli somewhere on her body. Probably both if she was as smart as Clark had made her out to be.

Clark frowned at Kara’s odd behaviour, and Lena shot her an amused look before turning to Clark with a professional smile.

The interview began and the more Clark talked the more Kara had to resist the urge to sink into her seat or even just super speed away. Despite agreeing to be open minded he was sticking with his heavily biased questions regarding L-Corp’s name change and relocation. She felt her stomach sinking lower and lower each time Lena answered a question, her face carefully blank and her back painfully straight. She knew that if the heartbeat she could hear was actually Lena’s (and human) it would be speeding up with irritation, and eventually Kara couldn’t take it anymore and cut Clark off with a question of her own.

“Will L-Corp be doing anything to help vampires or aliens integrate into human society?” Kara blurted. Clark gave her a look full of reproach and she bristled slightly (seriously, had he somehow _not_ noticed her glaring at him this entire time?), but Lena immediately focused all of her attention on Kara as if Clark was no longer there.

“Well, Miss..?” Lena trailed off expectantly, and Kara realized with a start that since Lena’s office was Super soundproof (which made a lot more sense now that Kara knew she had hearing about as sensitive as her own), she hadn’t heard Kara introduce herself to Jess. Kara wondered if Jess had mentioned her name or just told Lena that Clark had brought a guest.

“Oh, uh, right. Sorry, Le- Miss Luthor. Uh, I’m Kara Danvers, with CatCo. Kinda. Not really. I mean I work there, but I’m not a reporter or anything. Yet. Maybe. I could be I just haven’t decided yet cuz I’m not sure if I’d be any good at it but, uh, yeah. You can just call me Kara though.” Kara flushed, eventually managing to stop herself from rambling. Lena arched an eyebrow, but she seemed more amused than anything else.

“Well, Kara,” Lena began, her eyes sparkling, “I want L-Corp to be a force for good, to help everyone. _Not just humans. Aliens, vampires, whatever_.” Kara’s blush deepened when she realized Lena was repeating some of the words she herself had said in the alley. Lena definitely knew she was Supergirl then. Oof. “We currently have several projects in the works. A portable water filtration system for people who live in areas with unhygienic water supplies, a device that will help aliens who can’t pass as human to blend in, and synthetic blood, to name a few. And while these are all being developed with certain species in mind, I do think they’ll end up helping everyone. Humans aren’t the only ones who will benefit from clean drinking water, and the device meant to help aliens could also be useful to law enforcement or even people in the entertainment industry. If we can make a synthetic blood nutritious enough for vampires to consume, it should also be safe to use for humans who need transplants.” Lena’s smile was wide as she explained some of what her company was working on, and Kara found herself giving Lena a delighted grin in return.

Luckily for them all, Clark ended up focusing on L-Corp’s projects and goals for peace among all species for the rest of the interview since they showed the company was essentially going in the opposite direction Lex Luthor had been taking it, and Lena was so caught up in answering relevant follow up questions about her company (though more often than not her eyes were on Kara instead of Clark) that Jess ended up buzzing in to tell her it was almost time for her next meeting.

Clark was the first out the door, eager to get started on his article, so he didn’t notice when Lena, who had followed them to the office doors, wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist, pressing herself flush against the Kryptonian’s back and whispering into her ear, so low it was inaudible even to the Super mere feet away.

“ _Thou shalt make an excellent reporter. I hope to see thee again soon, my beautiful knight_.”

///

Kara spent the rest of the day going over the interview again and again in her mind. Despite the fact that someone she barely knew- or didn’t know at all really, though she was disturbed at how desperately she wanted that to change- now knew her secret identity, the thing Kara ended up thinking about most was the odd way Lena had spoken. Or rather, the normal way she had. Because right up until Lena had whispered in her ear, she’d sounded perfectly modern. And after all of the strange speech patterns and archaic phrases in the alley, it was a little surprising.

Maybe Lena was able to adapt her language when she made an effort to, but otherwise didn’t bother? 

Still, it was odd that she’d spoken so freely to Supergirl. The words had sounded so natural coming from her that there was no way it was a ruse to confuse Kara about her age- Lena was an _old_ vampire. Which, now that Kara was thinking about it, meant that Lex couldn’t be her brother. Not if he’d been trying to gain the vampire queen’s favor in order to be turned. He was much too young of a human to be related to an ancient vampire so closely. And even if he’d fooled Clark into thinking he was human, the prison he was in would have figured out he wasn’t fairly quickly since species checks were now routine.

So Lex Luthor was _not_ Lena Luthor’s brother. And Lena Luthor was an expert at passing for human. And Lena Luthor was Kara’s Lena and she knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl.

Alex was not going to be happy.

Kara wondered if her sister would find out if she never told her.

///

It was well past midnight and Kara was beginning to wonder if vampires didn’t need sleep.

Lena was curled up on the couch in her office, tablet balanced on her leg as she looked over something or other, and Kara had been circling far above L-Corp for… longer than she cared to admit. She knew the balcony door was open since she could hear Lena’s slow heartbeat, and Kara knew it was probably an invitation since Lena had essentially asked her to come by earlier that day. Well, technically yesterday since it was past midnight.

Kara shook her head before she started mentally rambling about time zones. Again.

A sigh far below caught her attention and she froze, belatedly realizing that Lena had definitely been able to hear the snap of her cape this entire time, and probably even her nonsensical mutterings and erratic heartbeat. Kara really wasn’t used to other people having super hearing. She was beginning to understand teenage Alex’s annoyance with her.

“ _Kara, darling, you need not come down if you do not wish to. However, I do believe that Kryptonians need sleep, so you had best make up your mind soon_.”

Kara didn’t even make the conscious decision to fly down, she just found herself thumping down gently on the balcony, inexplicably drawn to Lena’s voice. When Kara hesitantly slid the balcony door all the way open, Lena looked up with a soft smile.

“Hello, darling,” Lena greeted softly. Kara bit her lip, frozen on the threshold of Lena’s office. “You may come in, Kara. Of the two of us, you are not the one who typically requires an invitation,” Lena drawled.

“Uh, r-right,” Kara muttered. She walked over to the couch Lena was sitting on and perched on the other end, her eyes flitting around the office nervously.

Lena made a small noise in the back of her throat, and a moment later she was kneeling on the middle cushion beside Kara. A pale hand reached out and rested on Kara’s cheek, gently applying pressure until she turned to look at Lena.

“Whatever is the matter, darling?” Lena asked quietly, her brow furrowed.

“I just, I don’t… uhm. Hi,” Kara said meekly. Lena smiled as Kara’s blush reached her ears and reached out to brush some hair out of her face.

“I would like to kiss you,” Lena whispered. “But if you do not wish me to, I shall refrain.”

“Th- that’s very direct of you,” Kara mumbled. A crinkle appeared between her eyebrows, and Lena smoothed it away with her thumb. Kara’s eyes widened at the gesture, and she nibbled her lip thoughtfully. “If- if we did kiss,” Kara said slowly, “how much would I need to regulate my strength?”

Lena hummed thoughtfully and settled into the couch. She smiled when Kara took her hand and intertwined their fingers, before reaching up with her free hand and combing her fingers through the Kryptonian’s windswept blonde curls.

“I have met very few Kryptonians, and interacted with even fewer, but I believe you are only slightly stronger than I am.” Lena paused, and Kara’s eyes narrowed when she smirked. “We could arm wrestle, if you would like.”

“You said you wanted to kiss me, Lena. If I respond with an arm wrestling match I don’t think I’ll ever hear the end of it, especially from Detective Sawyer.” And Alex. And Winn. And Nia. Maybe even Brainy. And if Cat Grant ever got wind of it it might legit end up in the magazine in the ‘what not to do- ever’ column of dating advice.

“I would never betray thy trust, dearest,” Lena murmured, her gaze earnest and intense. Kara gulped.

“S-still. I’m not the best at keeping at secrets. At least, not my own.” Kara grimaced. She was pretty sure nearly everyone who worked on her floor at CatCo knew she was Supergirl. And Cat Grant _definitely_ knew. Kara really should have paid more attention to everything Cat had been asking her to do- she had her doing daily what a human wouldn’t be able to accomplish in a week at this point. Maybe Kara should ask for a raise…

“Mayhap it is not thy strength which maketh thou hesitate so,” Lena said softly. She stopped playing with Kara’s hair, slipping her hand out of Kara’s and leaning back slightly, a small frown on her face. “Kara, if you don’t want to kiss me I’m not going to make you. I’d like to date you, but we could also just be friends. Or… or nothing… if that’s what you want. I won’t tell anyone your secret, I promise.”

Kara looked at Lena, her brow furrowed and an annoyed frown on her face.

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Lena asked, arching an eyebrow. Kara scowled slightly.

“That- that talking thing! Where you make yourself sound modern!” Kara exclaimed. “I don’t know why you feel comfortable enough to talk how you’re used to talking around me, but I… I don’t want you _stop_. When… when I first got here I had to stop speaking the language I’d grown up speaking and learn English. I had to get rid of my accent, and I had to learn to speak imperfectly because if you speak with perfect grammar people look at you weird. I always wished I could just talk how I felt comfortable talking, but I wasn’t allowed to. So- so if you’re more comfortable talking like you were, then I don’t want you to have to filter yourself like that.”

“Oh,” Lena said softly, her eyes wide.

“And, and well, I like you. Really like you. This is the third time we’ve spoken so it’s honestly a little concerning how much I like you, and I’m more concerned about the fact that I’m _not_ concerned about how much I like you but…” Kara stopped and took a deep breath. “I’d actually really like to date you, if that’s what you want. And, uh, well you’re really pretty and I’ve been thinking about you constantly for the past three weeks, so about the kissing thing, yeah I definitely wish to.” Kara clamped her lips together to stop herself from saying anything more embarrassing, though instead of looking uncomfortable Lena looked delighted.

Kara sucked in a surprised breath when Lena straddled her, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders as she settled herself on her lap.

“Is this acceptable?” Lena murmured.

“Y-yeah,” Kara breathed. She stared into Lena’s eyes for a heavy moment before she reached up and released Lena’s hair from its severe bun, allowing the dark waves to fall forward like curtains, plunging Kara and Lena into their own little world. “So beautiful.”

Kara slipped a hand behind Lena’s neck and pulled her down gently as she tilted her own head, pressing her lips to Lena’s in a featherlight kiss. A thrill went through her at the contact, and when Lena pressed into her more, Kara steadily matched her strength, her other hand falling to Lena’s hip and curling around it possessively.

Lena whimpered when Kara forgot herself for a moment, digging her fingers into Lena’s hip with bruising strength, and Kara immediately released her and jolted back, her eyes wide and horrified.

“Oh Rao, I hurt you! I’m so sorry! We- you- I should’ve found a way to test your strength first and now I hurt you and-” Kara only stopped her panicked rambling when Lena pressed a quick kiss to her lips, effectively silencing her.

“I am not breakable, darling,” Lena murmured, ducking her head down and nuzzling against Kara’s neck. “Even to you.” Lena kissed Kara’s neck, right beneath her jaw, and Kara swallowed a small moan. “I admit the pain surprised me, but it is nothing I cannot handle.” She nipped at Kara’s jaw before dipping her head back down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Kara’s skin, latching on with her lips and sucking hard since she knew she couldn’t mark Kara anyway.

Kara let Lena keep up her assault on her neck for several minutes, but eventually she was tired of being the one moaning and out of breath. She wasn’t actually sure if a vampire could _get_ out of breath, but she could try.

She fisted her hand in Lena’s hair and tugged gently, then slightly harder when Lena ignored her. The vampire finally allowed herself to be pulled away when Kara growled slightly, and the next thing Lena knew she was baring her neck to Kara, the warm hand tangled in her hair holding her in place as Kara latched onto her neck, sucking a large bruise into existence almost immediately and making Lena whimper again.

The small sound emboldened Kara further, and suddenly Lena was lying on the couch with Kara pinning her down, smashing their lips together in a hot, messy kiss that the vampire was the first to pull away from, panting.

Wide green eyes met Kara’s, and the blonde smirked.

“So you _can_ get out of breath,” Kara whispered. “Good to know.” Lena just gazed at her, breathing heavily, her eyes nearly black with desire, and Kara chuckled, reaching up and stroking her cheek affectionately. “While I’d really like to continue this, there’re some idiots a few blocks away trying to break into a bank, and I should probably stop them before they get frustrated enough to blow something up.” Kara sat up and pulled Lena with her. “Besides, I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to go on some dates before we go all the way.” She gave Lena a cheeky smile, and the vampire growled. “Something the matter, Lena?”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and let her head thunk down on the hero’s shoulder.

“Thou art a tease, Kara Danvers,” Lena grumbled. Kara shook with silent laughter and Lena pulled back with a scowl. “This is not humorous, Miss Danvers, it is cruel.” Kara snorted.

“Don’t worry, Lena. We can pick up right where we left off once we’ve gone on some dates and we’re not canoodling on the couch in your office.”

“…canoodling?” Lena repeated, sounding like she was trying not to laugh. Kara blew out a frustrated breath.

“What’s wrong with that?” Kara asked sulkily. Her face scrunched up and she sighed, slipping out of Lena’s arms and standing, making herself presentable in a blur. “What I’m _trying_ to say is that our first time should be somewhere more comfortable than your office couch, and that we should know each other a little better first.” Kara rolled her eyes. “Oh Rao those idiots have dynamite? I really do need to go.” Kara scribbled her phone number on a post-it note from Lena’s desk before zooming back over and giving the disgruntled brunette a sweet kiss that just about had her melting. The only reason Kara didn’t smirk at the dopey look on Lena’s face was because hers was matching.

“Farewell, darling,” Lena murmured. “Be safe.”

“I will. Goodnight, Lena. And I dunno if vampires need sleep or not, but you should still do something other than work!”

“If my girlfriend was not such a tease I would _certainly_ be doing something other than work. Something blonde, to be precise.” Lena smirked when Kara blushed, and a moment later the flustered heroine disappeared.

Lena laughed when she heard the four simultaneous groans of the wannabe bank robbers less than a minute later.


	2. Please tell me you didn't kidnap one of my reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aside from some trickier grammar rules i am weirdly good at writing in archaic english and i don’t know why??? like i read a robin hood book in that style in fifth grade but that’s pretty much it.
> 
> how tf did i know that ‘pray thee’ means ‘please’
> 
> ;-;
> 
> without further ado, here is more vampy lena!

After dropping the wannabe bank robbers off at the police station, Kara flew back to her apartment with a dopey, glazed expression, grateful that she was usually the only one in the skies so no one else would see. She’d been daydreaming and fantasizing about the gorgeous vampire for the past three weeks, to the point that all of her friends had been teasing her and demanding to know who she suddenly had a crush on. None of them seemed to have realized it had all started after she came back to the DEO with a cape full of silver powder.

And now that gorgeous vampire had made out with her and called her her _girlfriend_.

Kara didn’t know why she felt such a pull towards the woman, but she did. She’d dated people before and felt less for them after months than she did for Lena after three meetings. Even after she’d slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed Kara was toying with the idea of going back to L-Corp right away to see Lena again. She missed her. How did she already miss her?

Her phone buzzing with a text message broke her out of her thoughts, and she very nearly cracked it in her eagerness to read the text. Alex would not have been happy at having to replace Kara’s phone a third time that month (though to be fair the time with the slime alien wasn’t her fault- dropping her phone into her cereal and accidentally taking a bite out of it, however, most certainly was).

**Wouldst thou be available for a lunch date on the morrow? -LKL**

Kara chuckled at the odd blend of expressions, and it turned into full-fledged laughter when she got to Lena’s initials. Who else did the vampire think Kara knew who would text her using words like ‘thou’? She quickly saved the number to her contacts under ‘Lena’ and replied:

**my lunch break is 11:30 to 12:30. do u wanna meet somewhere or should i come to ur office? -kzed**

She almost deleted her initials before sending the text, but ended up shrugging and sending it anyway. If Lena was going to sign off on her first text to Kara, Kara would do the same. ‘Twas only polite. As soon as she’d sent it she found herself wondering if Lena understood text speak. Maybe she should have added her usual deluge of emojis- if nothing else Lena likely would have been able to piece it all together by playing Pictionary. Well, she hadn’t used any acronyms, so she should be fine.

**My office, if thou doth not mind. I shall have security let thee up, unless thou would like to come in as thou did tonight?**

Kara furrowed her brow as she thought. She really wasn’t looking forward to riding the elevator up again, but if she was dating Lena she wanted to do so as Kara, not as Supergirl. Unless… oh Rao they hadn’t specified which of her identities Lena was dating!

When she’d decided to be a superhero on a regular basis Kara hadn’t realized just how complicated it would make her dating life.

**can i call you rn?  
rn = right now btw  
oh rao btw = by the way**

Kara groaned and pulled her comforter over her head after sending the three texts to Lena one after the other. This was not off to a great start. Her phone rang and she answered immediately, still hiding under her covers.

“Do you understand text acronyms?” Kara blurted.

“ _My friend Samantha Arias has a teenage daughter, darling. I can assure thee Ruby has made sure I know what ‘btw’ and ‘rn’ mean._ ”

“Oh. That’s good then. What are your feelings on emojis?” Kara asked curiously.

“ _Hmmm. I shall have to see how thou doth utilize them before I can give thee mine opinion. Until then, Kara, why didst thou wish to speak instead of text?_ ”

“Uh, well, I figure talking about certain things is safer than texting about them. Cuz I realized when you asked how I wanted to come in that I don’t know if you want Supergirl to be your girlfriend or just Kara Danvers.” Kara grimaced and shrank back into her bed, her free hand tugging nervously on the hem of her sleep shirt. She stopped fiddling with it when she heard it rip. Oops.

“ _I shall date whichever will have me, dearest. Whether I am the Juliet to Supergirl’s Romeo or Kara Danvers’ controversial gal pal does not matter to me so long as I get to be with thee._ ”

“Oh. Uh, in that case I guess tell security to expect Kara Danvers tomorrow,” Kara whispered, a small smile on her face. “Um, should I pick up food on the way or are we gonna order in? Wait can you even eat food? Oh Rao that’s probably super rude, sorry! I just, uhm, it’s totally cool if you can’t! And it’s fine with me if you wanna, uh, drink while we’re, or I mean while _I’m_ eating cuz it is lunch and all and uh… sorry.” Kara squeezed her eyes shut. She usually wasn’t bothered by her own rambling but Rao, that had been all kinds of painful. Her eyes flashed open in surprise when she heard Lena laugh.

“ _Tis fine, darling. It would be best if thou picked up thine own meal, both for the sake of time and the possibility of… nefarious elements… attempting to poison thee because of the delivery destination._ ”

“Uh, alright. I’ll probably get there around 11:45 then,” Kara replied, letting the question of whether or not Lena could eat food drop. She figured she’d find out at some point, but it wasn’t really that important at the moment. “Hey, what does the K stand for? In your initials, I mean.”

“ _Kieran. The official story is that I was adopted by the Luthors when I was four and that Kieran was my birth mother’s last name._ ”

“And the unofficial story?” Kara couldn’t resist asking. “Uh, if you’re comfortable with telling me, of course.”

“ _Kieran was a dear friend of mine long ago, and I cannot help but try to… honor them… whenever possible._ ”

Lena’s voice was quiet, sorrow bleeding through, and Kara bit her tongue before she could blurt out another question. Both were quiet for several breaths before Lena spoke again, her voice much lighter and full of curiosity.

“ _What about thine initials?_ ”

“On Krypton I was known as Kara Zor-El, but now the Danvers are just as much my family as my birth family was, so I think of myself as Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Kara explained softly, a sad smile on her face.

“ _Well, Kara Zor-El Danvers, I eagerly await our luncheon… though as it is in less than nine hours I suggest you try to sleep._ ”

“Oh, right. That’s smart.” Kara laughed nervously. “Uh, goodnight Lena. Well, good morning at this point, I guess.”

“ _Sleep well, dearest. And Kara? There is no ‘just’ about thee._ ”

Lena hung up, and Kara stared at the phone a moment, her mouth agape. She hadn’t thought Lena had noticed the self-deprecating way she’d asked if she wanted to date Kara Danvers or Supergirl, but she apparently had. Kara’s face felt hot and she yanked the comforter down, letting the cooler air hit her flushed cheeks.

Lena was going to be the death of her, and Kara was going to enjoy every glorious moment.

///

Kara arrived at L-Corp with two bags of Chinese takeout at around 11:43 and practically skipped over to the reception desk. The receptionist waved her on up, and even the panic-inducing elevator ride barely dented her good mood. She was about to see Lena again!

Seriously, though, how did she already care so much about this person?

Before she could dwell on the thought too long, the elevator doors opened and revealed Lena, this time dressed in navy blue jeans and an oversized white sweater, perched on Jess’s desk and watching the elevators expectantly. Unlike the last time Kara had seen her in this setting, she was wearing ratty looking sneakers instead of killer heel, her hair was down in soft waves, and a simple gold pendant with lapis lazuli hung around her neck.

Kara had not been prepared to see Lena looking so casual and… soft… at work, and nearly dropped her food in surprise (which says a lot considering she’s Kara, and is usually more focused on her food than anything else during meal and snack times). Kara didn’t know what look she had on her face, but whatever it was caused Lena’s happy smile to turn into a proud smirk, and that, combined with her arched eyebrow, did funny things to Kara’s stomach.

“Hello, darling,” Lena purred. She hopped off of Jess’s desk and was beside Kara in an instant. “Art thou alright? Thy face is quite red.” Lena adopted an innocent look, batting her eyes even as she fought to contain her smirk.

“I just wasn’t expecting… I mean, you look… Rao I can’t help it when you look so adorable and then you do that _thing_ with your eyebrow and I just… agh.” Kara groaned and would have hidden her face in her hands if she wasn’t still clutching her lunch. Alex was right- she was a gay disaster.

Lena’s faux look of innocence was replaced by one of mild shock, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

“Didst thou just call me adorable?”

“Yeah and you look so soft and if I wasn’t holding my lunch I would hug you cuz you just look so cuddly and then you smirked and now I wanna kiss you and,” Kara suddenly noticed that Jess was sitting at her desk, staring at her with wide eyes, “I’m just gonna shut up now. Sorry.”

“There is no need for thee to apologize, Kara. I also find thee to be quite… adorable. And kissable.” Lena pressed a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips and slipped away, both bags of food clutched in her hands.

“Hey, my food!” Kara yelped. A throaty chuckle was Lena’s only response, and Kara rushed after her food thief of a girlfriend. “Lena,” Kara whined. “I’m hungry.”

“And I am thirsty,” Lena replied easily as she came to a stop in front of her closed office doors. Judging by the mischievous look in her eyes, she wasn’t only talking about blood.

“I am never introducing you to Maggie,” Kara grumbled. At Lena’s confused look, she sighed. “You two would get along way too well at my expense.” Kara opened one of the doors to Lena’s office and the CEO nodded her head in thanks before slipping inside. As Kara went to follow her, Jess mumbled something at a level inaudible to humans, likely meaning it only for Lena’s ears.

“ _Since when do you date humans?_ ”

“Since I’m not a human,” Kara quipped, yanking the door closed when Jess looked at her in surprise. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

“Do not worry, darling. Jess is trustworthy.” Lena had placed the two bags of food on the low table across from her couch and was standing with her arms crossed as she looked down at them. “I cannot consume human food,” Lena said, her brow furrowed. “Art thou certain thou can eat all of this?”

“Uh, definitely. My sister says my stomach is like a black hole. It’s a Kryptonian thing.” Kara sped over to Lena and stopped beside her, watching her expectantly. When Lena turned to face her, one eyebrow quirked in question, Kara engulfed her in a hug. “You’re so cuddly,” Kara mumbled, allowing herself to use most of her strength. Lena immediately returned the embrace and Kara gasped at the unfamiliar sensation of truly _feeling_ a hug. She could tell Lena wasn’t checking her strength in the least, and Rao, Kara needed more vampires to be on hugging terms with cuz this felt amazing. Kara buried her face in the crook of Lena’s neck and mumbled something incoherent even to herself.

“Art thou alright?” Lena murmured. She began stroking Kara’s hair and Kara nodded, keeping her face hidden for several more moments of hugging bliss. When she finally pulled away, she was beaming and her eyes shone with unshed tears. “Why art thou crying?” Lena’s eyes widened and she reached up with one hand, her fingertips touching Kara’s cheek gently as if to check for tears.

“I- I’m not crying. Or, well, happy tears, kinda? I’ve just… I hug people all the time and I have to be so careful cuz if I hug them as hard as I want to I could kill them. And even though I can feel them hugging me back I can’t really _feel_ it, ya know? But with you… I could feel it, is all.” Kara shrugged self-consciously, shuffling her feet, but Lena gave her a large smile, showing off her dimples. Kara resisted the urge to call her adorable again, then wondered what the point of dating someone was if you _couldn’t_ tell them how adorable they were. “You really are adorable, by the way.” Kara leaned forward and kissed the tip of Lena’s nose, and the brunette laughed.

Suddenly Kara found herself sitting on the couch, Lena straddling her once again as she gave her a hungry kiss, her tongue swiping across Kara’s bottom lip and her hands fisting in Kara’s hair. Kara parted her lips and settled her hands on Lena’s hips, completely forgetting about the food not two feet away as Lena licked into her mouth.

A loud growl ruined the moment and Lena pulled away to laugh at Kara, who was flushed red for a whole new reason now. Why did her stomach have to be so vocal?

“Thou had best eat before thy stomach decides normal food is not enough,” Lena said through her giggles. Kara couldn’t help but start giggling as well, and Lena leaned forward, resting her forehead on Kara’s shoulder as she shook with laughter. As their impromptu laughter subsided Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her forward, nuzzling into her hair.

“You smell good too, you know,” Kara mumbled, recalling Lena’s comment from the alley. “Like… some kind of flower, maybe?”

“When I invited thee for lunch I did not intend to _be_ thy lunch,” Lena quipped, earning a surprised bark of laughter from Kara. “But yes, thou art correct. Tis a perfume I quite like, made from plumerias.”

“Hmm. Well it’s really pretty. _You’re_ really pretty.” Kara had not meant to say that, but oh well. ‘Twas the truth. Oh Rao she was gonna start randomly spouting archaic English now, wasn’t she? Alex was going to have way too much fun with this.

“Thou art too kind,” Lena murmured, slipping off of Kara’s lap and settling beside her.

“I speak naught but the truth,” Kara said with a wide grin. If Lena was going to pull things from their first conversation, so could she. Lena snorted, then quickly covered her nose with her hand as if she couldn’t believe she’d made the sound. “Like I said, adorable.” Kara grabbed her pale hand and brought it away from her face, kissing her knuckles before releasing it.

“Thy food is losing its warmth,” Lena commented. At this point Kara knew vampires couldn’t blush, but mayhap (there she went again, she really _was_ gonna slip up at this rate) Lena was deflecting because she was flustered. Drawing Kara’s attention to food definitely worked, though, even if she was aware of it.

Kara snatched one of the bags off the table and started shoveling rice into her mouth at a speed way too fast to be human as Lena watched with wide eyes.

“Kara, darling, I do not know how to do the Heimlich. Pray thee, do not choke.”

Unfortunately for them both, Kara laughed and did, indeed, end up choking. A gust of wind blew her hair away from her face and rustled the bags, and suddenly Lena was thrusting an open bottle of water at her. Kara took it and gulped some down before looking at Lena with watery eyes.

“Oh Rao,” Kara gasped, “don’t make me laugh when I’m eating, Lena!” She was still trying not to laugh even as she drank more water, though this time it was at the irony of the situation.

“I was being entirely serious, Kara. I just found thee; I do not wish to lose thee to an overly-enthusiastic bite of rice.”

“Just found me?” Kara asked curiously, tilting her head. “Whaddaya mean?” 

Lena’s eyes widened and she bit her lip.

“Ah, I simply meant I do not wish to lose my girlfriend less than a day after the relationship has been established,” Lena mumbled. She wouldn’t meet Kara’s eyes, and Kara came to the realization that she relied way too heavily on human’s heartbeats to tell when they were lying. Still, Lena was definitely keeping something from her.

Kara began to eat again, much slower this time, as she mulled it all over. What could Lena be lying about? She didn’t think it was anything bad. Though she hadn’t known the woman long, Kara did trust her. And yes, Alex always said she trusted too easily, but that wasn’t exactly true. She gave everyone a chance to prove themselves worthy of her trust, doing her best to be open minded and keep the paranoia at bay in the meantime. So Kara decided that, for now at least, she still trusted Lena even with the weird comment about just finding her. Everyone had _some_ secrets, after all.

Lena was watching Kara, and the Kryptonian suddenly noticed she was fiddling with her fingers in her lap. A nervous tick, perhaps? It seemed a subject change was in order, and Kara had just the thing to ask.

“Any advice for the press conference?”

“The… press conference?” Lena asked, a small frown on her face.

“Yeah, to announce that Supergirl protects everyone, including vampires,” Kara explained, pulling more food out of the bag and setting her empty rice container down.

“Thou did not say that in jest?” Lena looked even more surprised than she had the first time Kara had called her adorable.

“Course not. I woulda done it earlier but Alex said I should have a vampire look over my speech first.” Kara shrugged and shoved enough food in her mouth that Lena narrowed her eyes at her. Kara swallowed guiltily and took a swig of water. “Sorry. Anyway, I was gonna have a friend of mine look over it but before I could even get the whole question out of my mouth she threatened to fire me, something about unspoken secrets needing to stay that way. So then I was gonna ask Alex’s new girlfriend, but I haven’t met her yet and Alex- oh she’s my sister by the way, she’s human- anyway she didn’t want me to scare her off. But I thought since you’re _my_ girlfriend, and you’ve been a vampire for awhile- not that I’m saying you’re old, but you are, but I mean you look great, uh- so yeah I thought maybe you could help me with it plus you obviously know how to deal with the press since you run L-Corp but you don’t have to help if you don’t wanna or anything.” Kara popped a potsticker into her mouth to make herself shut up before she called Lena ancient instead of old or mentioned how hated her company was because of her not-brother Lex.

“What dost thou have written thus far?” Lena asked, not batting an eye at the ramble. She had apparently accepted that her girlfriend was incapable of talking succinctly.

“Uh… I was kinda just gonna repeat what I said in the alley…” Kara mumbled. Lena sighed and shook her head, blurring away and back in a heartbeat, a pad of paper perched on her leg and a pen in her hand. A black thermos had also appeared on the table, and Kara watched curiously as Lena took a small sip from it, sighing contentedly after she’d swallowed.

Lena began writing, occasionally asking Kara to clarify her stance on vampires and policies regarding hunters. She stopped periodically to take more sips from the thermos, and Kara could make out the metallic smell of blood in the air. The scent surprisingly did nothing to diminish her appetite, and Kara was mostly just glad that Lena was feeding. It was important for vampires to feed regularly if they wanted to be healthy. When Kara was done eating she peered over at what Lena had written, and a crinkle appeared between her eyebrows, a thoughtful frown on her face.

“Thou dost not like what I have written?” Lena questioned, her eyebrows raised.

“Huh? Oh no, it’s great so far. Just… is there a way to demand that the government give vampires the same rights as humans, and more recently aliens, without, like, openly declaring war or something?”

Lena stared at Kara for several moments, speechless.

“Thou would wish to fight for the civil rights of vampires?” Lena finally asked, her voice faint.

“Mhm,” Kara hummed, slightly distracted as she shoved the empty food containers back into the bags and cleaned up the grains of spilled rice. “I had to take care of the alien thing first, cuz I _am_ an alien and I honestly didn’t know much about vampires til a year or so ago- I still don’t really, but those who I’ve gotten to know are nice- and while there’s still work to be done on the alien front I think now’s a good time to start, I dunno, like, lobbying for vampires? I know a protest march is out of the question, but I was thinking maybe if Supergirl is well-known as a vampire supporter it could help. And I was thinking, now that I’m a reporter, maybe I could ask Ca- Miss Grant if I could start doing anonymous interviews with non-humans, aliens and vampires alike, and we could publish them so that humans would be more understanding of their circumstances. I know some aliens who would be willing, and Maggie, er, Detective Sawyer, said she has some vampire contacts who could maybe run the idea by their queen and see if it’s acceptable and if anyone is willing.” Kara stood, tying the bag of trash and looking around for a trashcan. “Hey, is it okay if I throw this away here, or does it smell it too strong even with the bag tied?” Silence. “Lena?”

Kara turned to look at Lena, and saw that the woman was staring at her, one hand over her mouth and silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Alarmed, Kara dropped the bag and dove back onto the couch, kneeling on the cushion beside Lena as her hands flitted around uncertainly. She wanted to hug Lena, but what if she was the one who had made her cry and Lena didn’t want her to touch her?

“Oh Rao! Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Are you okay? Lena, what’s- oh,” Kara exclaimed softly. Lena had launched herself at Kara and wrapped her arms around her neck in a fierce hug, burying her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara immediately returned the embrace, wrapping her own arms around Lena and squeezing as tightly as she dared. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Kara began stroking Lena’s hair as she continued to murmur vague reassurances, still not really knowing why her girlfriend was suddenly upset.

Eventually Lena calmed down and pulled away enough to meet Kara’s eyes, her own still shimmering with tears.

“Thou art an angel, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena murmured. She pressed her lips to Kara’s in a soft, slow kiss, and Kara began floating, moving to lay back on the couch with Lena on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

They were still languidly kissing a few minutes later when the door opened and Jess walked in.

“Ahem.”

Kara knew she should stop kissing Lena since they now had an audience but her lips were just so soft and it wasn’t like she was stopping either.

“Lena,” Jess growled. “Don’t make me come over there and disentangle you two.” Jess stalked across the room and stood over them, her arms crossed, and began tapping her foot. “Lena _Kieran_ Luthor.”

Lena finally pulled away from Kara, huffing out a small sigh before sitting up, her hands on her thighs as she straddled Kara’s waist.

“Why art thou here, Jessica?” Lena asked tersely.

“I’m here because you’ve been in here with this- well she’s not a vampire and she’s apparently not a human either so I’m guessing she’s an alien- for half an hour and I didn’t even know you two knew each other until today. You’re supposed to tell me these things, Lena.”

“I outrank thee, Jessica. I need not tell thee anything.” Lena narrowed her eyes at her secretary and Kara wondered if using her superspeed to escape would make things more awkward or somehow break the tension. As if sensing her desire to flee, Lena placed one of her hands on Kara’s stomach to hold her in place. Kara’s abs tensed at the contact and Lena sucked in a small breath of surprise, darkened green eyes darting down to Kara before returning to glaring at Jess. 

Jess frowned, a look of hurt flashing across her face before she could hide it, but she quickly masked it with a scowl.

“Still, I need to know what kind of people you hang out with. I’m supposed to protect you, Lena. It’s bad enough you’ll only allow one bodyguard, and don’t think I don’t know about what happened last time you slipped away. Supergirl had to swoop in and save you, for crying out loud!” Jess threw her hands up in the air, and Lena scowled at her.

“Supergirl did not _save_ me. I have survived encounters with actual hunters my entire life with no help. I had already escaped them when she arrived.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” Kara whined, pouting. “I came as soon as I realized what was going on, ya know.” 

Kara didn’t realize her mistake until Jess gasped.

“ _You’re_ Supergirl?” Jess blurted, just as Lena bent down and placed a quick kiss on Kara’s lips.

“I know, darling, and I am very grateful for thy help. Without thee and thy detective friend, those ruffians would easily go on to attack more people who may not be so quick as myself.” Lena cupped Kara’s cheek and stroked it affectionately, a small smirk on her face. “Though I must agree, thou art not the best at keeping thine own secrets.”

“Alex is gonna kill me,” Kara muttered.

“Wait, wait, back up, since when are you dating Supergirl?” Jess demanded.

“Since around 3am this morning,” Kara mumbled.

“2:53 to be precise,” Lena added.

“And she knows about… you know?” Jess asked awkwardly, wincing.

“My girlfriend knows I am a vampire if that is what you are asking, yes. I would not attempt to court, ah, date someone without telling them what species I am. That never ends well,” Lena muttered.

“Ooh, are we courting?” Kara asked, perking up. “Noice.”

“…noice?” Lena asked, arching an eyebrow.

“We need to watch Brooklyn 99, noted,” Kara replied, nodding to herself. Her hands were resting on Lena’s hips, and she began fiddling with the hem of her sweater. “Oh, you should probably know that Kryptonians don’t propose like humans do. One of my sister’s ex-girlfriends bought her a bracelet once and I freaked out, but apparently that’s a normal gift to give someone you’re dating, so I figured I should warn you that gifting a bracelet to a Kryptonian is the equivalent of giving a human an engagement ring. Oh, and divorce wasn’t a thing on my planet,” Kara added absentmindedly, still playing with the hem of the sweater. “But I decided I wouldn’t hold any Earthlings to that since it’d be better to absolve a marriage than be stuck in an unhappy one forever.” Kara’s nose scrunched up as she shrugged.

“You two have been dating for less than twenty-four hours and you’re already discussing marriage?” Jess groaned. “Fucking U-Haul lesbians.”

“Hey, I’m pansexual!” Kara blurted indignantly.

“Guilty as charged,” Lena said with a smirk. “Now, Jess, would you like to help us write Supergirl’s upcoming speech?”

“…what is it about, exactly?” Jess asked suspiciously.

“Read it and weep,” Lena declared, holding the pad of paper out to Jess, who warily took it and began reading.

“Please don’t weep. I freaked out enough when Lena cried,” Kara blurted. Lena shot her a sharp look and smacked her lightly on her stomach. “If we’re all gonna work on this can I please sit up now?”

“Fine.” Lena sighed and climbed to her feet, offering Kara a hand and pulling her into a sitting position. Lena plopped down beside her and curled into her side, and Jess perched on the couch on Lena’s other side.

“Did you actually cry?” Jess finally asked, looking up from the paper.

“Kara wishes to implore the government to give vampires rights equal to those of humans and aliens.”

“I believe I used the word demand, actually. I’d rather not declare an all-out war though. That would be kinda awkward since my sister works for the government.” Kara grimaced, scrunching her face up. “She’s still miffed about the last thing I did that they apparently considered a declaration of war.”

“I think I would remember if Supergirl had declared war on the government,” Jess drawled.

“There’s a 25 million dollar bounty on my head, thank you very much.” Kara smirked at Jess’s wide-eyed expression and Lena tapped Kara’s thigh to get her attention.

“Art thou the shadow?” Lena asked curiously.

“You know about that?” Kara blurted. “Oh Rao, Alex really is gonna kill me.”

“ _The_ shadow?” Jess asked. “As in, the shadow who raided that damn government facility and freed all the vampires held there?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. “I didn’t realize my cousin was kidnapping vamps until a few days before I got them out, and it took me awhile to get him to fess up and tell me where they were being held. I did get him to promise not to do that anymore though. Wait, is that why Lex thought killing him would win the vampire queen’s favor and get her to turn him?” Kara blurted, her brow furrowed. “I mean, if someone was kidnapping _my_ people, and a human took care of the problem… well it would make sense, at least. More sense than her putting a hit out on him because he’s a Kryptonian when the only vampires _I’ve_ ever had to fight were motivated purely by money or bloodlust. I mean, c’mon, if she wanted anyone dead because of potential danger alone, I’m way stronger than Kal.”

“Hmmm,” Lena hummed. She reached up and began playing with Kara’s hair, a small smile on her face. “My thanks to thee for saving my kin. I can assure thee the vampire queen has never asked for the death of thou or thy cousin, and she would never turn Lex now that he has shown his true colors. Giving someone who is already a monster immortality would not be a wise move, after all. Art thou truly stronger than thy cousin?”

“Yup! We’re not really sure if it’s cuz I grew up on Krypton before coming to Earth or what, but he’s not too pleased about it.” Kara chuckled.

“I thought Krypton blew up right after they sent an overpowered infant to Earth. How old are you?” Jess narrowed her eyes at Kara and crossed her arms.

“Nia keeps calling me a boomer, but physically and mentally I’m around twenty-six Earth years old. I was sent here at the same time as Kal, but my pod got knocked into a region of space where time doesn’t pass and I was in stasis anyway, so…” Kara pursed her lips and shrugged. “I’m still older than him, though! I was like thirteen and he was still just a baby when we got sent here!”

“Calm thyself, Jess. I am still the cradle robber in this relationship,” Lena drawled. Kara snorted and Jess heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Now then, shall we work on Supergirl’s speech or continue discussing our respective ages?”

“Speech,” Jess said hurriedly.

“Yeah I have like ten minutes left of my lunch break. But I can stick around longer if I need to since I’m not Miss Grant’s assistant anymore.” Kara smiled proudly and Lena pecked her on the cheek.

“Congratulations on becoming a reporter, dearest,” Lena murmured. Jess gave her boss an astonished look at the pet name, but quickly schooled her expression. Kara decided not to ask about it. Whatever was going on, Lena would tell her when she was ready. Or Alex would snoop and find it out when Kara told her she was dating Lena Luthor. Either way.

The three of them had just finished the speech when Kara’s phone began vibrating with an incoming call. Kara made a face when she looked at the screen, but quickly answered.

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?” Kara asked in the most chipper voice she could muster. She had been planning on telling Alex she was dating someone during their weekly lunch, or if she was really chicken, just bringing Lena to game night and introducing her as her girlfriend there. Drunk Alex was way chiller than sober Alex.

“ _Why are you at L-Corp?_ ”

“Wha- how did you know I’m at L-Corp?” Kara blurted.

“ _That’s not important, and I asked first._ ”

“Alexandra Danvers,” Kara began, her voice hard, “did you put another tracking device on me?”

“ _Uh… no._ ”

“Alex! I thought Eliza told you to stop doing that! Where is it?” Kara asked. She yanked her glasses off and began to scan her exposed skin, looking for the telltale square outline of the DEO’s fancy little tracking device. It was like a clear sticker, and Kara was tired of randomly finding them on herself and having to peel them off. Though Alex’s annoyed texts when she realized that Kara had stuck them on her instead, and she’d been tracking herself, were hilarious.

“ _Okay, just because Mom told me to stop doing something doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop. I’m an adult._ ”

“So am I!” Kara exclaimed indignantly. Lena and Jess, who could both clearly hear both sides of the conversation, were watching her with matching incredulous looks. Apparently even vampires thought this was weird. “Tell me where it is!”

“ _Kara, you’ve gone missing five times in the past two months. There is no way I’m telling you where it is._ ”

“Alex! Two of those were just me being too tired to wake up and answer the phone when you called,” Kara whined. Lena was watching her with a very alarmed expression, and Jess looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“ _Yeah, and the other three times were because you got drugged during a battle and forgot who you were, you were kidnapped by CADMUS and almost killed, and, oh yeah, you got kidnapped by CADMUS again and were almost killed. Again._ ”

“That doesn’t give you the right to spy on me!” Kara dropped her phone on the couch and stood, unbuttoning her shirt and dropping it on the table. She scanned her arms and stomach, locating the tracking device with a small “Aha!” Kara whirled around and scooped her phone up. “I found it! When did you stick one by my belly button?”

Lena coughed and Kara abruptly realized she was standing in her girlfriend’s office, topless but for a grey sports bra. Lena’s eyes were roving over Kara’s body, flitting from her abs to her biceps and back, and Kara gulped when the brunette licked her lips.

Jess, meanwhile, was reclining back against the couch, watching her thirsty boss and her clueless Super girlfriend and obviously enjoying the show, judging by her large grin.

“ _You still haven’t answered my question, Kar_.”

“I’m gonna flush this,” Kara said happily. A loud yelp came from the phone.

“ _Don’t you dare! J’onn will kill me if I lose another one of those things! Do you have any idea how much they cost to make?_ ”

“Fifteen thousand dollars. And how bad of an agent do you have to be to _lose_ a tracking device?” Kara asked innocently, smirking. Her smirk grew when she heard Alex sigh.

“ _I’ll buy you potstickers or pizza or ice cream or whatever you want, just don’t flush it!_ ”

“Hmmm. How about you do all that, and also promise to never put a tracking device on me without my knowledge ever again?”

“Kara,” Lena began slowly, a concerned frown on her face. “Mayhap thy sister has a point. If thou hath been kidnapped and nearly killed twice in as many months, it may be best for thee to be tracked.”

“But she’s using it to track my every movement,” Kara whined, pouting at her girlfriend.

“ _Kara? Who the fuck did you just talk to?_ ”

“A compromise, then,” Lena suggested, a contemplative look in her eyes. “A tracker may be placed on thee, but it doth not track thine every movement. Instead, thou wouldst have a way to activate it if thou art in trouble, or mayhap a remote activation feature if thy sister believes thee to be in trouble.”

“I guess… that would work. But I’m not sure how long it’ll take them to make something like that.” Kara’s brow furrowed. “If I had access to alien technology I could make one in a few hours, but I don’t know much about Earth technology… it’s just so primitive. And Brainy and Winn have a lot of things to work on already so I’m not sure when they’d get around to it.”

“ _Kara!_ ”

“Hang on a sec, Alex,” Kara said distractedly. “I’m tryna think.”

“Darling,” Lena drawled, a lazy smirk curling her lips. “Thy girlfriend is the CEO of a billion-dollar tech company, and she is quite invested in thine existence. Mayhap thou should ask her to make thee such a device. ‘Twas her idea, after all.”

“Oh. Right. Lena, would you pretty please make the fancy schmancy tracker device?” Kara asked. She threw in a pout for good measure, and Lena laughed, nodding her head. “Awesome! Alex, we have reached a compromise!”

“ _Did you just say ‘Lena’? Kara, please tell me you aren’t discussing classified DEO technology with Lena Luthor._ ”

“Well I hadn’t mentioned the DEO, but you just did. One less secret _I_ let slip, I guess.” Kara smiled and shrugged, and she heard Alex groan.

“ _You’re supposed to tell someone when they’re on speaker!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara said. She wasn’t very good at keeping her own secrets, but she wasn’t about to out Lena as a vampire to Alex just to prove that she hadn’t had her sister on speaker phone. “Anyway, Lena is gonna make a tracking device that can either be turned on by me if I’m in trouble or by you if you think I’m in trouble. That way you aren’t tracking my every movement like some kinda stalker.”

“ _Does she know about… you know?_ ”

“Lena is my girlfriend, of course she knows I’m Supergirl!” Kara facepalmed. She’d meant to save the whole girlfriend thing for an in-person conversation, at least. “Oh Rao.”

“ _Did you just say that Lena Luthor is your girlfriend?_ ”

Alex’s voice was unnaturally calm, and Kara gulped. Her sister was pissed.

“Y-yes.”

“ _And when exactly were you planning on mentioning this, Kara?_ ”

“Uh, tomorrow during our weekly second lunch at Noonan’s?” Kara winced when her response came out sounding like a question, and Lena reached out and took her hand, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles in an effort to comfort her. Kara relaxed slightly, but was still very tense.

“ _And when can I meet this girlfriend of yours?_ ”

“I still haven’t met _your_ girlfriend,” Kara blurted. She groaned internally as soon as the words were out of her mouth- was one of her superpowers pissing her sister off?

“ _You’ll be meeting her tomorrow tonight, remember?_ ”

“Oh!” Kara looked at Lena, excited, her apprehension momentarily forgotten. “That reminds me! Will you come to game night?”

“Game night?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow. Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“Yup! We all get together once a week, as long as there isn’t some crisis that needs averting, to chill and play games! It’s at my apartment tomorrow night, and it starts at seven and ends… whenever we’re too tired or too drunk to continue, honestly.”

“And who all will be at this _game night_?” Jess asked sharply.

“Uh, me, Alex’s new girlfriend, Nia, Brainy, Winn, James, and maybe Maggie.” Kara looked from Lena to Jess, bouncing in excitement. “If you come to game night I can introduce you to all of my friends!”

“ _And me._ ”

“…and Alex. I apologize in advance,” Kara added, grimacing.

“I shall come, dearest. I look forward to meeting thy friends, thy sister included.” Lena stood and pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek, and Kara blushed happily.

“Yes! Alex, you can meet Lena tomorrow at game night!”

“ _Fine. But I’ll be bringing the NDA, and you and I are going to have a long talk later about keeping secrets._ ”

Alex hung up, and Kara bit her lip. That wasn’t gonna be fun. Especially when she told Alex she was gonna need two NDA’s since Lena’s secretary also knew everything. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and pulled her shirt back on, causing Lena to pout, so of course Kara just had to kiss the tip of her nose again because how could anyone be that adorable?

“Lena, I’m your bodyguard. I’m not going to let you walk into a room full of unknowns just because they’re your new girlfriend’s friends,” Jess growled. Lena sighed and turned to Jess, crossing her arms.

“Jessica Huang, I am going to game night. Thou may stand guard on a nearby rooftop if thou doth wish to, but I am going, and that is final.” Lena and Jess began… a staring contest? After a solid sixty seconds of tension, Kara couldn’t take it anymore and stepped between them.

“Hey, uh, if it’s cool with both of you, Jess can come to game night too. The more the merrier, and all. Plus, if Maggie comes she’ll need a partner. Oh, but Lena has to be my partner!” Kara turned around and hugged Lena to her chest. “Especially for Monopoly. I might finally stand a chance at winning!” Kara beamed at the thought of partnering up with Lena, her eyes bright with excitement.

Lena couldn’t help but give her an answering grin, and at Jess’s questioning look she nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be there. Wherever there is.”

Kara rattled off her address, and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

“Do I need to invite you both in?” Kara asked curiously.

“If thou doth not mind, yes,” Lena murmured, sounding a bit uncertain.

“Of course I don’t mind!” Kara hugged Lena closer and her heart ached when Lena let out a small sound of surprise. “You’re my girlfriend! And Jess is… your friend, as far as I can tell.”

“Bodyguard,” Jess corrected.

“Yeah but just cuz you’re her bodyguard doesn’t mean you’re not her friend too. Your concern seems more personal than professional,” Kara said with a small smile. “So, my girlfriend and her friend are coming to game night and… oh I should call Maggie later and make sure she knows not to out Lena as a vampire. She saw her in the alley and she never forgets a face.”

“Thou doth not wish thy friends to know thou art dating a vampire?” Lena asked sadly, pulling away from the embrace.

“Huh? Course not! I just figured it’s your secret to tell, not mine or Maggie’s. You were being super careful around Clark earlier, and it makes sense not to tell people til you know you can trust them since there’re a bunch of wannabe vampire hunters running around with dangerous weapons. You can tell them if you wanna. Alex is finally bringing her girlfriend, and she’s also a vampire, though I think I’m the only other person who knows- oh I’ll need to make sure to invite her in as well,” Kara mumbled. “Anyway, I just want you to get to know my friends at whatever pace you feel comfortable with.” Kara pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead, and the brunette surged forward and hugged her again.

“Thou art so sweet I fear if I ever bit thee I may get a cavity,” Lena murmured. Kara chuckled and held her girlfriend close, dropping another kiss to the top of her head.

They pulled apart when Kara’s phone started buzzing again, and Kara pulled it out with a frown that quickly turned to a look of slight panic.

“Oh Rao, why is Miss Grant calling me?” Kara answered and nervously held the phone to her ear. “Uh, hi Miss Grant.”

“ _Kiera, your lunch break ended thirteen minutes ago but you aren’t back in your office. Already slacking off on your new job, hmm?_ ”

“What? Uh, no, never! I- I just lost track of time. Uhm, I’ll be right- Lena what are you doing?” Kara hissed. Lena had snatched the phone from Kara’s hand and was holding it to her own ear, a small smirk on her face.

“Greetings, Cat.”

“ _Please tell me you didn’t kidnap one of my reporters._ ”

“Do you really think so little of me, Catherine?” Lena asked. She bit back a smile when Cat sighed.

“ _What do you want, Lena?_ ”

“Kara will be headed back in a moment, and she has a speech I would like you to look over. Jess and I helped Supergirl write it, but since you _are_ known as the Queen of All Media I would like you to go through it and ensure it is worded properly.” Lena smirked when Kara frantically shook her head, mouthing ‘are you trying to get me fired’.

“ _I suppose you’ll also want me to set up the press conference, then?_ ”

“If you’d be so kind, Kitty.” Lena had to slap her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter when Cat made an annoyed noise that sounded suspiciously like an actual cat hissing.

“ _Fine. Just send her in quickly, I don’t have all day. And Lena?_ ”

“Yes, Cat?”

“ _I am quite partial to Miss Danvers. If you harm her, I can assure you, you will regret it._ ”

Jess looked outraged, but Lena looked over at Kara with a soft smile on her face.

“There is no need for thee to worry, Cat. Kara is my dearest.” Lena paused, and they all heard a sharp inhale from the phone, followed by a soft sigh.

“ _Of course your dearest is the closest thing to sunshine one of our kind can get. Take good care of her, then- she has some rather dangerous hobbies._ ”

“I shall,” Lena replied quietly, just as Kara indignantly exclaimed, “Hey! I can take care of myself, Cat!”

“ _Eavesdropping is one of them. I expect you to be in my office in five minutes, Kiera._ ”

Cat hung up and Lena stepped forward and reached around Kara to slip her phone into her back pocket, fumbling around for it a bit more than necessary.

“Handsy, aren’t ya?” Kara whispered, a wide smile on her face. Lena responded by patting her on the butt and pressing one last kiss to her lips.

“Thou had best hurry if thou doth not wish to anger the lioness,” Lena murmured, pulling away.

Kara’s nose scrunched up and she nodded, becoming a blur as she tucked the speech into her pocket and zipped out of the office to throw her lunch trash away. She zipped back in and looked around to make sure she hadn’t missed anything, her hands on her hips.

Lena shook her head and grabbed Kara’s glasses off the couch, gently sliding them onto her face. Kara grinned sheepishly, muttering a quick thanks, and then swiftly blushed when Lena began buttoning up her shirt.

“Oh Rao. That would have been awkward. Thanks.”

“Where’s your suit?” Jess asked.

“I’ve got all my clothes on right?” Kara checked herself, nodding when she saw that all of this hadn’t been some elaborate dream leading up to her being pants-less. “Watch this!” She whipped her glasses off and bounced happily as her suit formed, taking the place of her own clothes. In a few seconds Supergirl was standing before them.

“Damn,” Jess whispered, letting out a low whistle. “I take back all of my thoughts about those glasses being a dorky prop.”

Kara scoffed and shook her head at Jess, hands on her hips in her classic pose, but her attention was quickly drawn to Lena, who had stepped forward and was running her hands over the defined muscles of Kara’s arms that the suit so proudly displayed.

“I quite like this suit,” Lena murmured, a dazed look in her eyes.

Kara smirked and flexed her arms, her smirk growing larger when Lena gulped in response.

“If you stick around here much longer I won’t hesitate to tell Cat Grant you were late to your meeting with her because you were showing off for your girlfriend,” Jess quipped.

“Rude,” Kara muttered. She stuck her tongue out at Jess before pressing a light kiss to Lena’s hairline and zooming away.

It was totally plausible that Kara Danvers had very noticeably entered the building but left with no one seeing her, right? Well it was too late to go back now, she wouldn’t have time to make it to Cat’s office before her five minutes were up.

Kara wondered how Cat would react if she called her ‘Kitty’. Best not to try.

Yet.


	3. Heavily implied vigilante justice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some minor edits to the previous two chapters, nothing major. I'm adding chapter titles now so we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Also it's been a long time since I started this fic so I should probably give y'all a summary of what's happened so far. A very bad summary, but it might jog your memory if you don't feel like rereading:
> 
> Kara, as Supergirl, saved a vampire who actually stuck around and thanked her. For the next three weeks Kara flew around with her head in the clouds (both figuratively and literally) wondering when she'd see the pretty vampire again. Clark took Kara to interview Lena Luthor, who ended up being the pretty vampire, and she was also able to tell that Kara was Supergirl.
> 
> Kara went back to L-Corp later that night (or I guess the next morning, whatever time is meaningless) and spoke to Lena and they decided to date. Much to Lena's annoyance Kara had to leave shortly after to stop some dumdums tryna rob a bank.
> 
> Kara and Lena text one another and then talk over the phone, and it is decided that Kara will eat lunch in Lena's office the next day, coming in as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl.
> 
> During the lunch, which Jess was not made aware of and is understandably annoyed about considering she's Lena's bodyguard, Kara asks Lena for help drafting a speech for Supergirl's stance on vampires. Lena writes it, then Kara asks if she can word it to low-key demand rights for vampires like humans and now aliens have. Lena cries. Then there's some kissing because once again, these characters do not listen to me and do not care that I don't know how to write this kind of stuff. Jess barges in and breaks it up (thank you Jess) and then she also helps with the speech.
> 
> Alex calls and is made aware of the fact that Kara is now dating Lena Luthor. Lena decides to help out and design a special tracking device for Kara.
> 
> Cat calls (lol) and Lena takes the phone and tells her to review the speech and get the press conference set up.
> 
> Kara leaves for Cat's office.
> 
> And now we're here!

“Seven seconds to spare, Kiera,” Cat remarked coolly, not looking up as Kara entered her office, speech clutched in one hand and legitimately out of breath from the rushed flight over (or maybe just nerves… what if Cat outranked Lena in the vampire hierarchy and she fired her???).

“Uh,” Kara stammered. “I, uh, I have my- uhm I mean, I have Supergirl’s speech?” Why had that come out as a question. It was not meant to be a question! She brawled giant aliens and world-ending threats on a… weekly basis, which was weird now that she was thinking of it, but anyway, Cat Grant shouldn’t scare her anymore darn it!

Cat actually looked at her when she slipped up and rolled her eyes, muttering something about glasses and idiotic humans being Kara’s saving grace. She held her hand out expectantly and Kara handed her the speech, slightly crumpled and full of creases from being in her pocket on the flight over. The paper’s rumpled state was likely the reason Cat gave her a very unimpressed look before she even read it. Oops.

“So, uhm, did you want me to come back later, or-”

“Hush Kiera, I’m reading.” Cat produced a red pen from somewhere (if Kara didn’t have x-ray vision she would totally believe the rumor that all of Cat’s desk drawers were just full of red pens waiting to eviscerate hopeful reporters’ articles… yes, she had checked, several times in fact) and began marking up the paper. Five and a half torturous minutes of fidgeting later, Cat handed the paper back to Kara. She was honestly surprised at how few red marks Cat had made, given some of the more senior reporters’ articles she’d seen heading out when she was Cat’s assistant. “Here. The press conference is in half an hour, don’t be late.”

“Thanks, wait it’s today? Oh Rao I need to memori- I mean, be late? Me? I’ll be, uh.” Kara gulped. Maybe she did need to have a long talk with Alex about keeping secrets…

“You’ll be at the conference,” Cat said smoothly, barely sparing Kara a glance as she turned back to her computer. “I expect the article to be on my desk within half an hour of the conference’s end.”

“Wait, _I’m_ covering the press conference?” Kara asked, aghast. So far all Snapper had allowed her to cover were puff pieces on dogs (which was fun, but not exactly the kind of reporting she’d been hoping for), and now she was covering… this? This was huge! (And yes, she realized that that made her sound egotistical, but it was huge regardless, okay?)

“You do already have the speech,” Cat drawled. She waved her hand at Kara dismissively. “Go, write, prepare, whatever. Make sure to get some exclusive quotes from Supergirl.”

“Uh, yes, okay. Thank you, Miss Grant!” Kara turned to leave the office, paper carefully clutched in her hands and practically vibrating with excitement. She was reaching for the door handle when Cat spoke again, so softly she had to strain to hear it.

“And Kara? Thank you.”

Kara flashed a quick grin over her shoulder, knowing full well Cat would notice even if she didn’t look at her, before ducking out of the office and scurrying to the empty room she and the Super Friends used sometimes. It was time to memorize a speech.

///

Kara had hosted press conferences as Supergirl before, usually set up by the DEO. She supposed she should have realized one set up by the Queen of All Media would be, well, bigger, but the sheer number of reporters and cameras and lights in the auditorium had come as a surprise.

Even more surprising was how silent they all were when they realized exactly what her speech was about.

Still, she didn’t falter. She called out anti-vampire policies and listed off data Lena had somehow gotten (or just known???) from the National City blood banks, explaining that the vast majority of vampires fed harmlessly and in a way that actually stimulated the economy (Kara really wished Jess hadn’t scrawled a sarcastic _yay Capitalism_ in the margins cuz she very nearly said that too, and now _was not_ the time to attack the United States’ economic ideals… the last thing she needed was to start people protesting Communist aliens and vampires, dear Rao that would be a disaster she’d probably need the Flash’s help to fix). She stressed the fact that she protected everyone in National City from harm, wherever that harm came from. She had saved humans from vampires and vampires from humans (the latter more often since the establishment of the blood banks last year, which she pointed out), and aliens were in there somewhere too. She ended by giving examples of all the ways vampires could aid society if they were no longer ostracized, from helping historians (hello, they lived through it!) to helping with construction or disaster situations. Heck, even just taking advantage of their more nocturnal schedules or significantly lower need of sleep could be useful in different jobs and careers (Kara still didn’t know if they even _needed_ to sleep, but those were the words Lena had used so she went with it… probably best not to let people know you didn’t require eight hours of unconsciousness just to function if you didn’t want to have ridiculous shifts that spanned several days anyway).

“You’ve all accepted aliens among you,” Kara finished, a somber look on her face. “So many of us who have come from so far away, seeking asylum on this planet. Vampires are _from_ this planet. They were humans once too, and not all of them even chose to become vampires. They still have hopes and dreams, they still have fears and feel pain. Vampires are people too, just like me. Just like all of you.” There were actually a few reporters there who Kara could tell _were_ vamps, but she refrained from pointing that out, not wanting to cause a riot. “So regardless of how the government treats them, I will protect vampires just as I do humans and aliens. I actually have been, really.” Here, Kara gave a slightly feral grin, and she heard several people gulp. “Just ask all the wannabe vampire hunters I’ve gotten arrested for reckless endangerment.”

Kara began hovering, preparing to fly away, as Lena had told her to (“Best give them some time to accept thy words, dearest, else they’ll just bombard thee with fearful questions and vitriol.”), her speech done. But she paused. She wanted to say one more thing.

“So next time you want to hate someone, attack them just for being different than you, I suggest you take a moment to consider the fact that _I’m_ what’s standing between you and them. Not your conscience, not a law. _Me_.” And with that Kara left in a blur of red and blue, already nibbling nervously on her lip.

She’d gone off script. After Lena and Jess and even Cat had carefully crafted her speech, she’d gone _way_ off script. Several times, actually, but most noticeably at the end. (In her defense this was why she had been planning on, what was that saying, “winging it”, in the first place.) More than that though, was one very, very concerning thing.

She had forgotten to tell Alex about the press conference.

Alex was going to kill her (also that phrase was beginning to feel like a mantra or something, which Kara was not at all happy about).

///

Kara had luckily had the foresight to take her comm out and turn her phone off before the speech began, and she now sat at her desk, adding the finishing touches to her article as she resolutely ignored the rapidly increasing number of email notifications at the bottom of her screen. She needed to get the article done and turned into Cat before Alex made her get a psych eval or locked her up in a containment cell thinking she was an imposter or something.

Sighing, Kara leaned back and speed read through her article one last time before printing off a copy and taking it to Cat’s office.

She had already been walking slowly, dreading what Cat would say about her little ad lib, but Kara came to a halt when she got closer and abruptly became aware of three very important things:

  1. Cat’s new assistant was gone, their computer turned off and everything, their desk tidy and put away like it always was when they went home for the day. Meaning Cat had sent her secretary home early. She had… never done that. Never. (Not even when she clearly knew Kara was Supergirl and she’d been up all night fighting the villain of the week.)
  2. Cat’s door was closed, the blinds drawn and the window tints turned on, meaning Cat wanted Privacy with a capital ‘p’, and anyone who disobeyed would be Punished (also with a capital ‘p’).
  3. There were three heartbeats coming from inside Cat’s office. All slower than a human’s. All very familiar.



Kara gulped. What were _they_ doing here? She’d been prepared for Cat’s ire and Alex’s wrath, not… whatever was waiting on the other side of Cat’s office door right now. She was genuinely considering just emailing Cat the darn article when the door opened.

“You got balls, Supes, I’ll give you that,” Jess said, a slightly manic grin on her face. Which. Why did everyone call her ‘Supes’. Had some kind of memo been sent out? What was going on here? And what was Jess even talking about? Balls???

Kara’s apprehension quickly melted into confusion and she just stood there, mouth agape, for a moment.

“Balls of steel,” came a mutter from inside the office. Cat sounded more amused than annoyed, so that was… good? Maybe?

“Art thou coming in, dearest?” A voice from inside called out, amused.

Kara shook herself out of her stupor and hesitantly walked closer, Jess stepping back and letting her slip into the room as the door closed behind them.

Lena was lounging on the couch against the wall, a crystal tumbler half full of a dark red liquid in one hand and a small smirk on her face. A mostly full tumbler sat on the table across from the couch, likely marking Jess’s seat. Cat was at her desk, eyes glued to her computer, another tumbler, completely drained, beside her laptop. Instead of reclaiming her seat Jess just watched Kara with that same unnerving grin.

What the heckamajecka was happening here?

“Uh. Hi. Everyone.” Kara waved awkwardly, receiving an eyeroll form Jess and a soft smile from Lena, and shuffled over to Cat’s desk, holding out the article. Cat took it and immediately began reading through it. She made some small noises as she read, no red pen in sight, and Kara gulped. Cat may be infamous for staining articles with red ink, but the few times she had deigned to give verbal input the reporters had left her office in tears (it was why Kara had always made sure to have little tissue packs in her drawers when she was Cat’s assistant).

Just as Kara was about to superspeed out of there, all of her confidence apparently used up at the press conference, a cool hand slipped into hers, another settling on her opposite shoulder as Lena appeared behind her, resting her head on Kara’s free shoulder.

“Why art thou worried, dearest?” Lena asked quietly, apparently choosing to ignore Jess’s muttered comment about how standing on her tiptoes just to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder was ‘absolutely undignified’.

“I went off script,” Kara said, grimacing. “You guys all worked really hard to help me craft this so that it would actually _help_ , and then I went and, and-”

“Heavily implied vigilante justice?” Jess offered completely unhelpfully, the grin back on her face as she appeared beside Cat’s desk. “Not gonna lie, that was my favourite part.” She winked and Kara groaned, using her free hand to cover her eyes.

“I messed it all up,” Kara mumbled. “’m sorry.”

“Dost thou truly think so?” Lena asked, sounding surprised. Kara groaned again and nodded, letting her hand fall from her eyes and looking miserably at Cat, expecting her to detail the exact ways her little addendum had ruined the whole thing.

“Actually, Kiera,” Cat began, putting the article down and looking up, meeting Kara’s regretful gaze, “your… ‘heavily implied vigilante justice’, as Tess put it,” Cat paused expectantly and smirked when Jess grumbled, “went over surprisingly well. You didn’t actually threaten anyone, and aside from your little stint on Red K-”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Kara blurted.

“Please, I would have survived being dropped off my balcony even if you hadn’t caught me,” Cat said, waving away her concern. Jess made a choking sound. “Anyway, aside from that little incident, you aren’t someone who actively tries to harm those you fight. The people see you as a shield more than a sword, one could say. So declaring that you are the one standing between those who wish to harm others and those others, well, it simply made you sound like a passionate protector. Though I suppose those willing to attack people may see it differently,” Cat mused, a small smile on her face.

“So… you’re not mad? Or annoyed?” Kara asked, barely believing it. “I- I didn’t wreck it all by, by-”

“Using your own words?” Cat offered wryly. “I did make you a reporter for a reason, Kara.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief so big she felt her entire body sag. She didn’t notice the tiny ice crystals in the air until Jess muttered something about her being useful if the air conditioning ever broke. Kara blushed at that, but she couldn’t contain her grin. She hadn’t wrecked it! She had actually, maybe, improved it! If Lena weren’t still draped all over her she’d do a fist pump, but she didn’t want to jostle her girlfriend. Speaking of, Kara turned her head slightly and looked at Lena, but strangely enough the other woman’s eyes were narrowed and focused on Cat.

“Catherine,” Lena began, her voice hard, “when you are attacked you are supposed to report the incident to the queen. You did not.”

Cat tensed ever so slightly, but met Lena’s gaze unflinchingly.

“I didn’t see the point of doing so. Supergirl was infected with a form of kryptonite, a human-made one, I might add. She wasn’t in her right mind. Besides, she wasn’t actually trying to harm me. Just show off and scare me a little.” Cat raised one shoulder in a delicate shrug, and Lena heaved an annoyed sigh.

“Still. There is a protocol for a reason. You should know; you helped develop it.” Lena let go of Kara and strode over to stand across from Cat, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Am I in trouble?” Kara blurted nervously, her earlier happiness quickly fading away at the reminder of the Red K incident. “I, uh, I can’t guarantee I’ll never be infected like that again, but the DEO has an antidote now, and I’ve been working on the whole ‘bottling up my anger’ thing so if it does happen again it shouldn’t be as bad? Um. I understand if you need to tell your queen but, uh, she’ll, like, let me explain, right? I’ve been on really good behaviour since? Oh Rao.” Kara’s hands fisted at her sides and she squeezed her eyes shut. National City had finally moved on from it all, and now she was going to have to, what, have some kind of vampire trial? What were the rules? Would she get a queen-appointed undead lawyer? Would she get thrown in a dungeon if she was found guilty of attacking one of their kind unprovoked? Or _guillotined_? Was that still a thing? She had been astonished when she learned about the French Revolution’s execution of choice- wait were all the nobles back then vampires? What-

Two soft hands cupped Kara’s cheeks and her spiraling thoughts ground to a halt surprisingly quickly.

“Kara, Kara, dearest, calm down, all is well, I promise.” Lena swiped her thumbs across Kara’s cheeks to wipe away the anxious tears, her brilliant green eyes intense and earnest when they met Kara’s watery blue ones. “The vampire queen does not attack those who are not vampires, she merely puts protective measures in place. Had Cat reported the incident when it first happened she likely would have been ordered to move out of National City for a period of time until the danger was gone. There is no obvious danger currently, so the queen will not act in any capacity. All is well, dearest, I promise.” Lena tilted Kara’s head down slightly and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “All is well,” she whispered again, drawing Kara into a hug. “Shhh, darling, you are safe. You are not in any trouble, I promise. Shhhh.” Kara wrapped her own arms tightly around her girlfriend and burrowed into the embrace, hiding her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

“Cat’s the only one in trouble,” Jess whispered conspiratorially.

Kara peeked over Lena’s shoulder in time to see Cat roll her eyes at Jess, and as she continued to focus on her breathing and calm down she watched Cat turn back to her computer and type a few things before closing it. By the time Lena had deemed Kara calm enough to pull away slightly, Cat had already refilled her tumbler and was back at her desk, sipping the dark blood and watching them both with a soft look on her face. Jess was sprawled on the couch and scowling up at the ceiling.

“You two are way too lovey dovey considering you just met… like yesterday or something? Ugh.” Jess turned to the side and stuck her tongue out at Kara.

“Spoken like someone who has yet to find their… well, date anyone, I suppose,” Cat quipped, smirking over at Jess.

“I don’t know what y’all are keeping from me,” Kara mumbled sulkily, “but it’s good to know I’m not the only one who sucks at keeping secrets. Pun unintended. Punintended? Wait that sounds like I meant… ugh English is weird.”

“Are you sure she’s a reporter?” Jess snarked, looking over at Cat.

“Jessica,” Lena warned, biting back her own smile. Cat just snorted.

“Well she has managed to be the eleventh person to write an article I didn’t leave a mark on,” Cat said with a proud smirk. Kara’s jaw dropped.

“I managed to- I, that’s possible?” Kara stammered.

“Congratulations, dearest,” Lena murmured, pressing a kiss to Kara’s flushed cheek.

Kara couldn’t help it. She let go of Lena and did a little happy dance. She was so ecstatic she didn’t even care when Jess fell off the couch laughing at her.

“Y-you’re dearest is such a dork,” Jess wheezed gleefully, popping up from behind the coffee table. Kara wondered if it was too late to rescind Jess’s game night invitation.

“Thou art an adorable dork,” Lena added, kissing away Kara’s pout. “Adorkable, in fact.”

///

Cat had turned on the largest tv in the room and she, along with Jess, Lena, and Kara, were all watching with rapt attention (and the occasional snarky comment) as the world had a field day with Supergirl’s pro-vampire announcement.

Jess was perched on one end of the couch, shooting Kara and Lena, who were cuddling ‘inappropriately’ according to her, disgusted looks every once in awhile, and Cat had claimed the lone armchair in the room.

Kara was so relieved that she hadn’t upset her boss, her girlfriend, or… whatever Jess was to her... that she had forgotten she had yet to check in at the DEO or even contact them since the speech.

She was also running late for her weekly second lunch with Alex since she usually relied on her phone alarm to remind her, and said phone was turned off and tucked into her pocket.

A light tapping on the glass door to Cat’s balcony caused everyone in the room to jump (quite comical, considering they all had superhearing) and turn to the noise.

“Well this is an interesting development,” Cat commented, smirking. Supergirl was hovering on the other side of the door, a stern frown on her face as she glared at Kara.

“That’s so weird,” Jess added. “Seriously though, how has no one just, like, figured it out?”

“Oh Rao.” Kara reluctantly disentangled herself from Lena, who had a very odd look on her face at seeing her girlfriend’s doppelganger, and shuffled over to the balcony door, sliding it open and scowling slightly at J’onn- why had he taken _her_ form for this? Jess was never gonna let her live this down!

Maybe Kara _should_ rescind Jess’s game night invitation. If she’d thought introducing Lena to Maggie would be bad, introducing _Jess_ to her would be even worse.

“Miss Danvers,” Supergirl said, poorly masking the annoyance in her voice. “I need you to come with me, please.”

“Why Supergirl,” Cat said, batting her eyes innocently, “did you not like the article Kiera wrote about you? I personally thought you’d find it quite flattering.”

Kara looked from Cat’s smirk to Jess’s eager grin and Lena doing her best to contain her laughter and groaned, gently thunking her head against the frame of the glass door and leaving it there.

“This isn’t about the article, Miss Grant,” Supergirl said stiffly.

“Then what is it about?” Jess piped up, practically skipping over to the identical blondes. “What would a _superhero_ need with a reporter?”

“I’m quite curious as well,” Lena said smoothly, walking over to stand by Jess. “What on earth do you want my girlfriend for, Supergirl?” Lena clung to one of Kara’s arms possessively and shot Supergirl a pout.

“G-girlfriend?” Supergirl stuttered, her eyes wide. “Since when- Kara!”

“You all suck,” Kara muttered.

“I mean duh.” Jess positively cackled.

“Ugh, I didn’t mean like that.” Kara turned and peeked at Lena, who was sporting a very amused smile. Her smile only widened when Kara pouted.

“Sorry darling, but you might want to… broaden your list of insults,” Lena whispered. Kara groaned.

“Miss Danver’s sister sent me to get her since she missed their… second lunch,” Supergirl said, apparently having recovered from the girlfriend thing. She looked between the women with a puzzled frown. “That’s all.”

“Oh frickity frack, I forgot!” Kara exclaimed, bolting upright.

“Second lunch?” Lena asked curiously.

“Frickity frack?” Jess echoed.

“Jess I will throw you into the sun,” Kara threatened reflexively. Then she froze and looked at Lena. “I don’t, uh, actually mean that. It’s just my go-to threat, I swear.” Lena rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“I know, darling. Now, what about this ‘second lunch’?”

“I don’t normally eat enough during my first lunch, and even if I do I’m usually hungry later regardless, so since I need a second lunch anyway Alex comes with me once a week for sister time,” Kara explained. “Why didn’t my alarm- oh. I turned my phone off. Oops.”

“They know, don’t they?” Supergirl asked with a long-suffering sigh.

“Know what, Supergirl?” Cat asked, a small smirk seemingly permanently fixed to her face at this point.

“We don’t know!” Jess exclaimed. “Nope, not at all! Please, fly off carrying Kara bridal style. I promise I’ll only take a few dozen pictures!” Jess waved her phone at them and Kara sighed.

“You’re all having way too much fun with this.”

“You have to admit it _is_ amusing, darling,” Lena murmured. She looked between Kara and Supergirl, biting her lip. “I hadn’t gotten the chance to properly compare you two… is it too late to change who my girlfriend is?”

“Lenaaaa!” Kara’s pout intensified and Lena smirked before draping her arms over Kara’s shoulders and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I’m only teasing, dearest. I’m actually quite fond of my current girlfriend.” Lena turned her face slightly to look at Supergirl, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Though I am quite curious as to how this is even possible.”

With a dull flash of red light Supergirl shifted into a much taller, much greener form, and J’onn gave them all an appraising look.

“It seems we have much more to discuss than I thought, Kara.”

///

Alex showed up fifteen minutes later with three NDA’s and a terrifying scowl on her face.

“Seriously, Kara?” Alex hissed. “You told not only Lena _Luthor_ , but her secretary, _and_ the CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media?” As she named them all off Alex shoved the NDA’s at them, and all three looked vaguely amused at the whole ordeal. The only one cowed was Kara.

“I didn’t tell them, Alex, they-”

“Not to mention,” Alex interrupted, “the press conference you threw! What the hell, Kara?”

“Okay you can’t be mad about that,” Kara blurted. “You knew I was looking for a way to help, and you’re dating a vampire!”

Alex looked even angrier at that.

“You can’t go around saying that in front of just anyone,” Alex snarled.

Kara stuttered and stammered for a moment before shooting a pleading glance at Lena, who just shook her head and waltzed over, offering Alex the NDA.

“You need to sign it all,” Alex said curtly.

“I did.”

“It’s nearly forty pages.” Alex crossed her arms and scoffed. Lena began flipping through the pages, showing her signatures and initials to Alex. “How the fuck-”

“Hey no fair!” Jess exclaimed. “Why do you get to do it fast?”

“Feel free to do so as well, Jess,” Lena said, giving the woman a small nod when she gave her a disbelieving look.

“Aw hell yeah!” Jess signed all the papers in a blur and appeared beside Lena in an instant, holding the NDA out to Alex with a proud grin. “Tada!”

“How- what- Kara?” Alex asked faintly, both speedily signed NDA’s in hand. The third appeared on top of the pile in a brief gust of wind and Alex shot a startled glance at Cat, who was already back in her armchair and sipping a suspiciously-coloured liquid.

“You’re all vampires,” J’onn said evenly.

“They’re WHAT?” Alex looked from a smirky Jess to an even smirkier Cat to Lena, who was standing next to Kara with her arms crossed and a somber look on her face.

“Yes,” Lena said, despite J’onn’s observation being more of a statement than a question. “We are. Do either of you have a problem with that?” Kara looked over at Lena, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows when she noticed how tense her girlfriend was.

“Alex can’t be mad at me for dating a vampire when she’s also dating a vampire,” Kara said with a small huff, wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulders and hugging her close. When Alex just rolled her eyes, not refuting Kara’s statement, Lena relaxed slightly, letting her arms fall and wrapping one around Kara’s waist so she could lean her head on her shoulder.

“I can still be mad about the press conference,” Alex said eventually (once she’d regained her composure after her brief short-circuiting). “Not,” Alex said quickly, cutting off her sister’s protest, “because of the content. Though your ending remark was, well…”

“Heavily implying vigilante justice?” Jess offered again, still quite unhelpfully, a large smile on her face.

“Yes, that.” Alex pointed at Jess for a moment before sighing and looking at Kara. “I’m fine with the speech itself, and I love what you’re trying to do, but you’re supposed to be working _with_ the DEO, Kar. You can’t just go off on your own and schedule a damn press conference, especially one as controversial as this! What if-”

“For the record, Miss Grant scheduled it,” Kara blurted. “Cuz Lena told her to. And Jess was fine with it too. Also I had them all help me with the speech so I wouldn’t mess it up, which is admittedly how this all started.”

“You three chose a very… interesting ending,” J’onn said, causing Kara to wince.

“That was, uh, all me. I was s’posed to leave after mentioning the wannabe hunters but I kinda got carried away.” Kara fiddled with her glasses as Alex shook her head, her hands on her hips.

“What the hell am I going to do with you?” Alex asked, sighing.

Kara’s stomach chose that moment to join the conversation with a growl that sounded more like a roar. Lena snorted and Jess gave Kara an oddly impressed look. Cat, Alex, and J’onn, all well-acquainted with the Kryptonian’s appetite, rolled their eyes.

“Um, feed me?” Kara asked sheepishly. “I never did get my second lunch…”

“Fine.” Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and started dragging her from the room. “But sisters only, we have some talking to do. Oh.” Alex stopped and turned, giving Lena a narrow-eyed look. “Make sure you’re at game night tonight, Luthor. I’ll have the customary shovel talk prepared.” And with that she pulled Kara (mouthing ‘sorry’ to a Highly Amused Lena) out the door.

“Wait Alex!”

“What now, Kara?”

“We left J’onn behind!” Kara exclaimed, yanking Alex to a halt.

“So? He can literally fly.”

“Yeah but he seemed kinda surprised when Lena called me her girlfriend. I think we should maybe invite him to second lunch. Just this once. I know it’s usually sister time but he is our-”

“Space dad, I know.” Alex looked from Kara to the office they’d just left and back again. “Fine. Stay here.”

A few moments later she pulled a pleasantly surprised J’onn (now in his human form) out of the office, and all three were off to Noonan’s.

Kara decided to ignore the laughter she could hear coming from Cat’s slightly ajar office door.

///

“Wait wait wait, hold up,” Alex said, taking a quick swig of her water to help get the enormous bite of sticky bun she’d taken down so she could talk. “You’re telling me you met Lena the day you showed up with a cape full of silver powder? Meaning _she’s_ the one you’ve been mooning over for the past month?”

“It’s only been like three weeks!” Kara exclaimed defensively. She then stuffed a bite twice as large as Alex’s had been into her mouth.

J’onn watched his Earth daughters (if they were going to call him ‘space dad’ it was fair game, okay) affectionately as they somehow managed to talk while eating at an alarming rate.

“I’m surprised you managed to find her again so quickly in such a large city,” J’onn commented, taking a normal-sized bite of his own, far less sugary, meal.

“Actuwway,” Kara started, hurriedly swallowing, “Kal brought me with him to interview her cuz he and Lex Luthor had some kind of argument-”

J’onn snorted at that, nearly choking on a sip of water, and Alex threw some crumbs at Kara.

“How the hell do you not remember how pissed Clark was when the Lex thing went down?” Alex asked disbelievingly. “I’m pretty sure the whole world knows what happened, but _you_ don’t?”

“Kal mentioned something about kryptonite?” Kara’s brow crinkled as she thought. “He just… has so many enemies, okay? And I know he explained it all but then we went up to Lena’s office and like, I knew her name of course but I didn’t think she’d be _my_ Lena-”

“ _Your_ Lena?” Alex asked, a disbelieving look on her face. “Your- Kara you’d met her literally one time!”

“She left an impression, Alex. A very good, very distracting impression.”

“Ah, is she why we had to covertly fix four billboards in the past few weeks?” J’onn asked, intrigued. He wondered if he could bill L-Corp for those, actually. The company was certainly rich enough to cover it…

“Oh Rao please don’t mention that to Lena, ever.” Kara covered her flushed face with her hands and J’onn actually laughed.

“I know I’m usually working when you all have game nights, but I think I may be free tonight,” J’onn said, grinning.

“NO! I mean, I’d love for you to come, really, but don’t, uh, give up your vacation days or anything! It’ll be fine! Really!” Kara’s hands were waving frantically and Alex was cackling into her sticky bun and J’onn looked like he was about burst from having to hold in his laughter at her panicked reply.

Luckily for Kara, J’onn and Alex had to stop teasing her a moment later when her flailing hand sent her plastic drink cup careening into the wall on the other side of the restaurant, drawing several shocked stares (J’onn took the blame and apologized, saying he’d been going to the gym too much lately). They knew Supergirl’s identity would have to come out someday, but having it come out because she was embarrassed they were teasing her about her new girlfriend? That would be… well, not befitting of a superhero.

///

Game night was set to start in less than three hours, and Kara was really hoping she’d be able to relax until it was time to set up. And by ‘relax’ she meant ‘continue to lay on her bed, still in her suit, because she was freaking exhausted’.

Her second lunch had been cut grievously short by an apartment fire, and Kara hoped Lena would never find out just how quickly she had finished eating while flying over or she’d probably be in for a lecture about the dangers of choking (and distracted flying if Lena ever found out about the billboards). As it was she still had a pending lecture on keeping secrets from Alex (she claimed she didn’t want their first second lunch with J’onn to just be her lecturing Kara, but Kara was pretty sure her sister really just wanted to satisfy her curiosity about the Lena thing).

Kara had managed to get everyone out of the burning building safely with the help of the firefighters, but nearly as soon as she’d finished putting the fire out with her freeze breath (which was a lot harder than it seemed, what with having to breathe in the smoke just to breathe out the cold air), Brainy had sent her to another fire, this time down at the docks.

A giant ship was ablaze in the harbor, and when she’d first gotten there Kara had figured this would be a quick job- no one was even on the ship. Then she’d noticed the blackness spreading out from below the ship and had uttered a curse in Kryptonese so obscene Brainy had felt the need to chastise her.

She still wasn’t used to anyone knowing what she was saying when she cursed in her mother tongue. It was,,, annoying.

Usually when Kara needed to seal something up she could just use her heat vision. But when the thing was underwater and leaking oil that wasn’t exactly an option. So she had had to pull the fractured parts of the hull together and twist and crumple them as best she could before she even went about putting out the fire, which she then had to do from afar since she was covered in oil. It was a major hassle, and the cleanup after (both of the water and herself) had taken hours, even with her ice breath and super speed. There were no leads on how the ship full of oil had even gone adrift, much less been lit on fire.

On her way back to her apartment, freshly showered and hoping to squeeze in a nap before the next disaster, there had been, you guessed it, a third fire, this time at the DEO. She had groaned so loudly when she had heard the commotion over the comm that J’onn, who by this time was back at work, had hastily assured her they had it under control and told her to take a well-earned break. Kara knew she should probably go check on everyone anyway, but she was thoroughly exhausted and in desperate need of sleep and food.

So she had flown into her apartment and flopped onto her bed, electing to ignore the ominous creaking sound it made when she dropped onto it too hard. It would be fine. Probably.

Just as Kara was beginning to think she maybe should have checked in at the DEO anyway she got a text from Alex saying everything was fine and to rest up for game night. Relieved, Kara fell into a light doze.

///

Someone was knocking on Kara’s head very loudly. No, wait, that was the door. Someone was knocking on Kara’s _door_ very loudly, but from the way the sound seemed to reverberate through her still half-asleep brain they may as well have been knocking on her head.

Kara reached out blindly for her phone and a quick glance at the screen, which her bleary eyes did not at all appreciate, showed she’d been asleep for about two hours. Who in the name of Rao was robbing her of an entire hour of sleep? Kara growled quietly and the knocking stopped. Curious, she turned her head and squinted, looking through her walls, and realized who was at her door just as she heard them speak.

“Ah, my apologies. I shall- oh,” Lena paused and tilted her head at Kara, who had yanked the door open and was now just standing there and staring at her. “Wert thou resting… in thy suit?”

“In my…?” Kara looked down and her eyes widened. She jerked her head up and checked behind Lena, who was luckily the only one in the hall. “Crap! I need to- oh right, Lena please come in- okay now I’m gonna change real fast.” Once Lena had safely crossed the threshold and Kara was able to close the door she blurred to her room and was back a moment later, now wearing loose fitting grey sweatpants and a white tank top and bra, though she left her hair down and her glasses on her nightstand.

“My apologies for interrupting thy rest.” Lena set a large cloth bag on the kitchen table and turned to Kara with sad eyes.

“Huh? Oh no, it’s fine! I needed to wake up and eat before game night started anyway or I’d have eaten all the snacks!” Kara’s eyes flitted between Lena, who was dressed a bit more formally than she had been earlier, her sweater swapped out for a deep green blouse with the telltale glint of a gold chain disappearing beneath the neckline and short heeled boots on her feet, and the large bag she had placed on the counter.

“Help thyself, dearest,” Lena said with a light laugh, gesturing to the large bag of food and snacks she’d brought.

“You’re the best!” Kara rushed forward and grabbed Lena in a bear hug before pulling back and giving her a not-so-chaste kiss. When she eventually (and surprisingly reluctantly considering how starved she was) pulled away, she couldn’t resist pressing one last, quick kiss to Lena’s lips before she skipped over and started pulling food out of the bag.

“And thou art still a tease,” Lena murmured fondly, shaking her head to clear it as she made her way over to Kara. She leaned against the counter opposite the table and watched as Kara began demolishing a bag of mini Oreos. When Lena crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow Kara got the hint and slowed down. Slightly.

“You pick out really good snacks,” Kara commented off-handedly as she stared at the small mountain of food trash she’d accumulated. She grabbed her trashcan and swept the trash into it after putting the few recyclable pieces into the bin, then gave one last mournful look to the half-full bag of snacks before turning and pulling two boxes of cold pizza out of the fridge. Did she want to finish off all the sugary, delicious treats? Yes. Did she need something a little more substantial to tide her over until game night started? Also yes.

Kara had already devoured nearly half a pizza, quickly warmed with her heat vision, when she realized that Lena was being oddly quiet. Heck, she hadn’t even commented on the flagrant use of her powers. Concerned, Kara turned an appraising eye to her girlfriend.

Lena was still leaned against the counter, though she was staring at the bag she’d brought with a furrowed brow and a small frown. Kara hastily put her food down and wiped her hands on a rag she had sitting on the counter for that express purpose (that express purpose being to save her clothes from grease and crumbs) before slowly stepping in front of Lena and tilting her head down a bit to meet her eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara asked quietly. Green eyes blinked at her in surprise and Lena’s face quickly smoothed over.

“Hmm? Nothing is the matter, darling.” Lena gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and Kara’s own eyes narrowed.

“Lena,” Kara said softly. She stepped forward and reached out, gently uncrossing Lena’s arms and skimming her fingertips down the vampire’s inner arms until she could grasp her hands. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but you seem sad, and if it’s something I did or said I need you to tell me because I promise I didn’t mean to upset you. And- uhm, if it’s not something I did then I still want you to be able to talk to me about it. You don’t have to, of course. Just… I really l-, uh, care about you, and I want you to be happy.” Kara bit her lip nervously when she was done, but when Lena finally looked up and met her eyes she was able to muster up a small smile. “Please?” And she knew it wasn’t fair, but she couldn’t help it: she gave Lena her patented Kryptonian puppy dog eyes. Sure enough, Lena lasted about two seconds before she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

“Thou art the first person in my life in many years who, well, eats,” Lena began, shifting uncomfortably. “I had thought I was, ah, keeping up with the trends, but alas, my search history now includes many variations of ‘best snack foods’.” Lena looked up at Kara a bit sheepishly, but Kara just smiled.

“And what’s wrong with that? I think it’s awesome that you went out of your way to get stuff for me. It was really sweet of you.”

“I suppose.” Lena made a small, noncommittal hum and sighed when Kara gave her the puppy dog eyes again. “I am just… worried… that thou may come to regret agreeing to date me since I am no longer human.”

“Well first of all,” Kara began with a small smirk, pressing herself flush against Lena and placing her hands on the counter on either side of the smaller woman, “I was under the impression we were courting. And second,” Kara leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear, “I’m not sure if you noticed, what with the small mountain of food I just ate, but I’m not exactly human either.” Lena shivered and Kara pulled back enough that she could rest her forehead against Lena’s. “Seriously though, baby, I am one bajillion percent fine with you being a vampire, and I totally get having to research and learn about different cultures. Krypton was way different than Earth, both in terms of technology and just interpersonal dynamics, and well, a lot of other stuff. I mean it was literally a different planet…” Kara trailed off, lost to her memories for a moment, before tuning back into the present and noticing Lena’s tiny smile. “What?”

“Art thou truly alright with us courting?”

“Yup! Although we absolutely cannot tell Alex until she warms up to you a little,” Kara added, making a face. “She was already making fun of me for thinking about you so much after meeting you once and- darn it I wasn’t gonna bring that up.” Kara pouted, and she felt Lena’s laughter vibrate through their bodies, close as they were. She couldn’t help but smile at that, relieved that her girlfriend… fiancé? whatever… was happy again.

“Alright. I suppose, since we are courting, that I do not mind thou calling me ‘baby’,” Lena whispered, a smirk firmly in place. Kara immediately blushed.

“What? When did I- oh Rao. I didn’t mean- I mean, I did mean, I, uh.” Kara ducked her head down and hid her face in Lena’s shoulder, feeling the woman’s body shake with laughter once again. And once again, it made Kara smile. “I’m glad you came early,” Kara murmured, wrapping her arms around Lena in a tight hug.

“I am as well,” Lena said quietly, returning the hug and kissing the crown of Kara’s head. “Even if I did get growled at,” she added a moment later, causing Kara to mutter an apology. “It is fine, dearest. I was a bit surprised, but I suppose given the apartment fire and oil spill you would require some rest.”

“Does that mean you’ve seen the pictures of me covered in smoke and oil and glaring at the cameras?” Kara asked with a grimace, pulling back but keeping her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist.

“Mhm,” Lena hummed, leaning forward and giving Kara a slow, deep kiss. “Jess made sure to send them to me.”

“Remind me to beat her at every single game,” Kara muttered, unable to stop grinning in the light of Lena’s own smile. One of her hands came up from Lena’s waist and curled at the back of her neck, playing with the soft hairs there. “And just so you know, I called Maggie earlier and told her not to say anything, so it’s entirely up to you if and when you want to tell anyone, okay?”

“Many thanks, dearest.” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek before pulling away and tugging Kara back over to the table. “Now, please continue eating as much as you need to, and then teach me how to play whatever games we shall be playing at this game night.”

“Okee doke. Wait what?” Kara looked at Lena, startled, one hand still entangled with the somewhat bashful vampire’s and the other paused halfway to her mouth with a slightly cold slice of pizza. Kara zapped the pizza and Lena raised her eyebrows. Apparently she hadn’t noticed Kara doing it before. “Mic’owaves aw fo’ losews,” Kara said around a mouthful of perfectly-heated pizza. Lena’s eyebrows climbed higher. Kara swallowed. “Alex said so.”

“That makes more sense coming from her, yes. Now then, I believe you mentioned something called Monopoly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first half of this chapter weeks ago, then said 'fuck it' and went to bed when I discovered that "conspirationally" is not, in fact, a word. So if the writing sucked after the word "conspiratorially" just blame that.
> 
> Speaking of words I don't like, "wert" as the archaic form of "were". I was writing and my brain was like "wert" and I was like "oh hell no there's no way that's correct" but apparently it is. ;-;
> 
> Kara's "Kryptonian puppy dog eyes" may not be legally patented, but a very sarcastic teenage Alex did make her a certificate for them, which she still has tucked away somewhere, so there's that.
> 
> I meant for this chapter to actually include game night, but my writing and my characters never listen so that'll have to be in the next chapter, though I do need to update "the bodyguard" next.
> 
> @midnight-queery on tumblr. And yes I did feel the need to double check my username and then got sidetracked and read a Supercorp ficlet before continuing this note. 
> 
> Okay apparently I'm not good at keeping my own secrets either. I probably should have worked on my final projects for the two classes I haven't finished yet but I guess this counts as productive procrastination? Sleeping also would have been a good alternative... oof.
> 
> And now I'm rambling so we're gonna end this note here... :)


End file.
